Dragon Ball Z Forever Brother Lost
by Deannar00
Summary: This story is a second part to the first exciting Dragon Ball Z Family Ties...Enjoy:


73

Start 3/25/06 Finish 1/28/08

**{OPENING WORDS…}**

First things first, I don't claim or own any part of the Funimation franchise. But I do claim this original storyline of this book and most of its characters. Characters such as Deannar, Nala and her entire crew, Mistress Kai, Sreeth, Kale, Karanga, Kayla, First and Second Hannadon: T'kwen and Mikus, Targose, and all the people of Xanadon.

Xanadon is also something I've created; it's a planet on which all of the inhabitance lives freely. It is six times larger than earth and has two suns revolving around it but no moon orbiting it.

Northwest & East, Southwest & East Supreme Kai and all of their soldiers are a few more new added made-up characters brought together to give this story some flavor.

I know there are many and plenty stories about alternate realities; I just hope it's not played-out enough for me to get my two cents in. Remember everyone; this is only a story, fiction if you will. So please don't take it too seriously or to the heart, unless in a good way. I made this for anyone who loves D.B.Z. just as much as I do. Oh well, here goes nothing, so sit back and enjoy the show.

But before I start yet another tale spun from **Universal Realms**, let me give you a brief summary of what Universal Realms consists of. Universal Realms is a nexus point that sits smack-dab in the center of a universe called…**The****Omega verse****, **where our story will originate.

Universal Realms is an invisible nexus point somewhere out there in the coldness of outside space, but once the space membrane is breach into the inside we go. An once we're there, it has infinite access portals that are open and lead to many different known universes. Universes like Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, Top Cow and one of my personal favorites, The Dragon Ball Z universe. But there's a slight catch, the universes you know and love will have a few minor changes and a lot of new blood will be introduced around the old.

In this particular D.B.Z. universe we are going to pick up where we last left off, on…'Did Deannar actually die? Or why did he keep feeling the presence of two separate Gokus'? Well faithful readers, all will be explained in this Universal Realms/D.B.Z Universe creation we call…

**DRAGON BALL Z FOREVER'S **

_**BROTHER LOST**_

_**Written and created by Quentin R. Milton**_

**Ch: 1**

**Lost And Found**

_ ["Our Story From Universal Realms Scrapbook Comes Into Play In The Same Alternate Reality Earth. Where All Of The Unconscious Z-Fighter Comes Too And Stands Wobbly To His Or Her Feet Stretching Widely From A Long Two Hour Rest Brought On By Nala."]_

"Man, what happened?" Krillin says rubbing his baldhead.

"Beats me Krillin, I guess we all decided to take a nap or something." Goku says looking around at everyone.

"Well, I hope you are well rested Kakarot, because I sure am." Vegeta says then continues while powering up to a normal super saiyan. "We came here to practice openly, and I am prepared to open a…how do the earthlings say, 'A Can of Whoop-Ass' on you Kakarot."

"O-yeah Vegeta? Bring it on! **HII-YYAAH!"** Goku shouts loudly powering-up.

"Consider it brought Kakarot." Vegeta says finishing. Then without a second thought the two of them met each other swinging and kicking. Their bodies started on the ground and slowly began to rise higher and higher into the air as the others watched.

**But**, in a different galaxy called the Xanadon Solar System on a blackened canvas of space, a thin streak of gray light can be seen from far, far away. To the naked eye, it looks like a rouge comet, but when the closer we come to it, we all notice that it isn't.

**Now** at fifteen feet we can all tell that it is a body spinning out of control, it could have been like this for days, months, or even years. Who knows, but today all of its spinning will soon come to a crashing halt, for a small-populated planet is directly in its path. And on that planet in the dead of night, two of its inhabitants rode slowly on horse-like creatures across a grassy plain. Their bodies were covered from head to feet, dressed in all white robes. Only their light gray slanted eyes could be seen through a thin open strip in their face-hoods.

The rapidly turning body quickly burst through the planet's upper atmosphere with a loud boom, an as it does the two beings looks into the sky at its direction, "Father, look! A falling star." A muffled voice says from under its cowl.

"No, look closely my son." A much older voice says squinting his eyes.

As the younger being looks closer, he realizes, "Father, it is some kind of man, and it looks like-"

"I know Kale; we must reach it before anyone else does." The older voice says as the unnamed body streaks pass them in the distance to the right.

Their bodies slowly rise off of their mounts and into the air, then speeds flying fast towards the out of control body but they soon notice. "Father, it is moving to swiftly for us to grasp!"

"Never mind that Kale, let it not loose your sight!"

"Yes father!" The two sped behind the falling body for at least twenty-six miles and before they could go a complete twenty-seven, it strikes the surface. The hapless indestructible body tore threw trees, rocks, and dirt shaking the land for miles around.

_{'__**A**__ group of five Gangalins was near by and they saw where the strange object landed. Gangalins were tall lankly, thin orange skinned creatures; able to lift objects with their minds.'} _

"Mor-kellus, what on Xanadon was that?"

"I don't know Gilem. Let's all go over there and find out, hurry!"

The five Gangalins jumped high into the air with one mighty leap, an only in that on leap landed them on where the object crashed, "What is it, which could have made this long trench in the earth Mor-kellus?"

"That's almost the same question you ask me the last time Gilem and I still don't have the answer; for it is something I cannot see. It's buried under to much dirt and stone, lets move it, maybe it is something salvageable and could sale or trade at the town market."

Without another word, all of the Gangalins began lifting tons of dirt and rock debris with their thoughts, until they saw an arm and face, "It's a Caporian, Mor-kellus!" another Gangalin screams in fright.

"That I can see with my own eyes Galay, but does it live?"

"It doesn't matter if it's alive or dead. The Caporians are a rare and ancient race, with not many of them left-"

Prior to the Gangalin Gilem could finish; he was interrupted.

"That is true Gangalin and the two of us have come here to collect their kin." The older voice says landing while the other being known as Kale lands not far behind him. The two of them soon after uncovered their faces staring. The one in front was a tanned skinned, clean trimmed older male, with a thin white mustache and beard. Behind him stood a smoothed face younger man of the same race. The Gangalins looked back at them with fear in their eyes, "There are five of you and only two of us. Do you wish to test your lifting powers? Or will you leave here while you still have legs?"

The Gangalin known as Mor-kellus thinks to himself before answering, _("I know this lead Caporian, his name is Sreeth and the one behind him is his son Kale, an their power is nothing to be trifled with,")_ -"You can have your kin Caporians; getting hurt is something we Gangalins don't enjoy nor can we afford." Mor-kellus answers.

Then with a quick turn while bending its knees, he jumps into the air away from the half buried body. And soon after the other four of his kind did the same.

The two real Caporians did not make chase, they just walked to the small crater and got a good look at what the Gangalins thought was one of their kind, "Father!" Kale says deeply gasping.

"Yes, I see Kale. Ault has returned to us and he lives, but barely." Sreeth says while he holds out his hand over the top part of the crater.

Kale was just about to protest that this creature, which lay lifeless, was not Ault, his younger deceased brother. But he decided not to say anything, for he didn't want to break his fathers' heart. Little did either one of them knew, that this creature which lay before them was no one other than…Deannar, the long lost brother of Nala, and he is alive.

Sreeth soon glided down to where Deannar laid unmoving and saw that his wrist was showing, an grabs it. He then pulled Deannars' bare body completely out and held him up at arm's length an noticed that. "He does not breathe and yet his body carries life inside this mold of flesh." Sreeth then removes his cowl with his free hand and carefully wraps it around Deannar's nakedness, an carried him like he was a newborn baby, "Kale, retrieve our mounts and meet us back home."

"Right away father." Without question Kale flew back to where they left their horse-like steeds while his father took to the skies carrying the unconscious body to where he and his son lived.

**When** Kale arrived home an hour and a half later. He looked around and didn't see his father at first, but when he went to his late brother's room. Kale saw tears on his fathers' face and they were tears of joy. Sreeth was bathing dirt off of Deannars' hair and body with a damp washcloth and a bucket of warm water on the side of the bed in which Deannar laid.

But Kale had to remind his father of the truth, "Father, we both know that this creature is not Ault. The differences between us, tells me so. We have two tails; he has one and his ears they are-"

"But Kale, Ault also had these defects as well."

"I know father, which is why you never let him venture past these grounds. You were to over protective of him."

"I know Kale; it was because of that, he is not here with us today."

"That was not your fault father nor is life or death in your control." Kale knew his father well and losing his little brother cut deep inside his father's mind. A wound that has not healed, probably never will, "Father, I did not to say that to hurt you in any way. I was just saying, do not pass your hopes to high, for this creature may not feel the same when he wakes…if, he wakes."

"I understand Kale but can an old man watch over him, if and ever that time comes?"

"As you wish father." Kale says then slowly turns and walks away.

**Four** days have now passed; Sreeth had cut Deannar's hair shortening it and watched over him carefully. Kale walked inside the room and stood behind his father and placed both of his hands on each of his shoulders an asks, "Has there been any sign of waking progress father?"

"No my son, not even a misplaced whimper." Sreeth says while turning his head to his left holding a cool, moist towel on Deannar's forehead. "But I think-" Sreeth's words were shortened when he felt a hand on his, which held the moist towel and then his ears heard the sound of breathing. He then looked down to see who was touching his hand. Sreeth saw that Deannar's hand was on his and Deannars' eyes were staring up at him.

Sreeth was in shock and couldn't speak, so he slowly placed his hand on top of Deannars' and gently brought them down to his chest.

Kale looked on without saying a word as Deannar's light brown eyes went from one person to the other and soon spoke, "W…who are you? Wh…where am I? Who am I?"

"You mean to tell me, you do not know who you are?" asked Sreeth.

"No…no I do not." Deannar says with a confused look.

Sreeth turned his head in his sons' direction then back to Deannar with a big smile an answers, "You are Ault, my youngest son, and this to my left is your older brother Kale. I am your father Sreeth."

_["A Brother That Was Lost But Now Is Found, An There's A Catch; Deannar Has No Memory On Who And What He Really Is. Could This Be A Recipe For Disaster For The Half Supreme-Kai Half-Saiyan? I Don't Know Z'ites; You'll Have To Catch It All On The Next Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."] _

**Next Episode**

**Awakening**

**Ch: 2**

**Awakening**

_["Deannar's Eyes Have Finally Opened But He Has No Memory Of Who Or What He Is…"]_

"My…father?" Deannar asks lifting the top half of his body off the bed.

"Yes, but take it slowly my son, you fell and seem to have lost your memories."

"I have? But I feel fine, nothing seems be to hurting me."

"Yes, you have and you may not feel any pain but you did fall hard. And do not strain yourself; I will explain more later when you have clothed."

_{'Ault and Deannar were about the same size, so-'}_

"Alright now, standup so I can dress you Ault." Sreeth says with a smile.

Kale grabbed the back of his father's left arm gently pulling it back a little an says, "What father means is that your clothes are in the closet and we will both wait for you in the other room, right father?"

Sreeth slowly nods his head with a faint smile while placing his right hand on the top his sons' saying, "Yes, we will await for you there, but Ault, if you should need any assistance just call."

"Yes…father." When Sreeth and his son walked out of the bedroom that belonged once to the real Ault, Deannar's eyes slowly but carefully scanned over the room and he thought silently to himself, _("Strange, I do not remember my own room or family. I must have fallen really hard.")_

He then got out of bed and walked over to the closet, opened it and picked out some clothes to ware, an put them on. When he finished dressing himself, he steps into the next room with Kale and Sreeth stood.

For a long moment Sreeth and Kale looked at Deannar. Both of them felt that he was really Ault with the clothes he wore and new haircut. "What is the matter? Did I put this on wrong?" asked Deannar.

"N…no my son Ault. It is fitting just fine." Sreeth says growing a big smile looking to his right where his son stood then adds, "Kale there is chores to be done, are there not?"

"Yes, right away father." Kale says then turns and starts for the front door.

"Can I help Kale with the…chores father?" asked Deannar.

Kale footsteps froze in their tracks as he awaited his fathers' answer. How badly did Sreeth wanted to say no, but he was not going to repeat the same mistakes he did with his real son. So he gave the only answers he could, "Yes Ault, of course you can help your brother. Kale will show you what must be done, but be careful an try not to strain yourself."

Deannar momentarily hesitates as Kale smiles to himself, and without turning around, "Father said yes Ault, now come on. There is much work to be done." Soon after, Kale and Deannar left the house; they walked towards a field filled with huge boulders. Some of their size ranges were from a small car to four story buildings. But as Deannar followed Kale, he noticed that Kale had two tails.

He then lifted his up from behind and grabbed it with his left hand and looks at it an asked, "Brother, why do I only have one tail and you have two?" Deannar asks still holding his tail.

"It is because you were born differently from father and I. Your ears, smaller body size frame and eye color are also different."

"Really?" the young man who now knows himself as Ault says while traces his ears with his fingertips then continues, "You are right Kale, they are both pointed at the tip."

"Yes, and your eyes are light brown. Mines are light gray and you can clearly see that I stand almost two feet taller and my body is much wider than yours. You are much smaller than our normal races size."

Deannar quickly walks to Kale's side and tilt his head upward, "Hum, my head only makes it to your shoulders, and I was born this way?"

"Yes Ault." Kale answers as he stops inside the large field with gigantic rocks sprawled all over it. Kale then walked over to one of the large rocks and picked it up an held it over his head, and explained more without strain, "Now Ault, this field must be cleared and sewn before I must leave for Tennabus."

"Tennabus, what is that?" asked Deannar.

"I will tell you more about that when our job is done, but first-" Kale cut off what he was saying and threw the huge chunk of stone out of the field then finishes. "This field must be cleared."

"Alright then Kale, I will wait for that story about this…Tennabus. But till then, can I help?" Deannar said then quickly walks over to the nearest mountain of stone and tried to pick it up.

As Kale slowly turned to see what his new brother was talking about, he asked. "You, help me Ault? But you have not gathered all of your streng-" When Kale turned completely around he stopped talking and watched as Deannar tried to pick up that was twice as large as the one he just threw. With his arms wide, Deannar first try only shook the stone a little. He then unwrapped his arms and noticed that Kale was watching him. "Just what I thought Ault, the rock you tried to lift was not only to heavy for you, but some of it is also buried into the field."

"I did not let go of it because it was to heavy, nor because some of it is buried into the field. It was to get myself a better grip." Deannar says dusting off his hands. An soon as he finished dusting them, he rewrapped his arms around the two story slab of granite, and this time with a firm grip and hardly a strain, lifted the five an a half ton rock out of the ground. Another half story was shown when it came completely out with a dirt line going across it. Kale watched in disbelief but his eyes weren't lying to him. And he also knew that his real brother couldn't have done the shocking feet he just witnessed, for Ault's difference in size also made him much weaker in strength.

_("His power is amazing. He did not give it all of his effort…I must see how far his strength goes.") _Kale said to himself then speaks out loud, "Not bad Ault! But how far can you toss it?"

"Humm, I do not know…let me see." With the stone house overhead Deannar looked around, then noticed the bolder Kale just threw out of the field, "Alright, I got it. You see that big rock you just tossed over there?"

"Yes, why?"

"This is why." Deannar says as he tossed the rock slab up and over the first one. It struck the ground fifty-feet in front of Kale's rock splitting into two pieces, "I could have thrown it farther but I did not want anyone to be wondering through that forest over there and accidentally get hurt by it."

"B…But that is Bedlamb Forest; it is another two hundred and fifty yards away!"

"Really, I did not know that it was that far. But I could have thrown it there." Deannar says clapping the dust from his hands.

_("Then if that is true, you are much stronger than I thought.")_ Kale says silently to himself looking down at Deannar. And as he did he came up with an idea. "I tell you what Ault, let us play a game. You start tossing me the rocks when I get over there by the other two as fast as you can, when I give you the word."

"A…game, what is that?" Deannar asked scratching his head.

_("He looks as if he never played a game in his life. Maybe he has and just forgotten.")_ Kale thinks with a curious look, then adds, "Trust me Ault; it will be a fun one. Just toss me the rocks as fast as you can when I am set. I am going to build a make shaft fence to keep the animals out, ok?"

"Alright Kale, just let me know when you are ready." Deannar says looking around for the next boulder to grab. Kale nods his head then quickly sprints towards the now three large boulders and on arrival; he lifts his right hand and waved it for Deannar to start. In seeing this Deannar immediately began picking up huge rocks and began to hurl them towards Kale. An soon as Kale would catch one and lay it down, another mountain of rock was already on its way.

**The** game lasted for about thirty minutes and in that time what stood next was an almost empty field with only one large rock and stone fence going around the open field. Deannar grabs the big rock and lifts it over his head and yells. "Kale this is the last one!"

It is then released through the air; Kale catches it and laid it down.

"Good job Ault, now let us take a brake!" Kale says then soon flies to Deannar and lands next to him and asked, "Are you tired?"

"No and you were right about that it was going to be a fun game." Deannar says with a big cheerful smile then adds. "Can we do that again?"

"No Ault, but I do know other games that could be mixed with chores."

"But I thought chores were another meaning for games?"

"Not exactly Ault, they are two different things."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kale answers as they both began to walk back to the house.

**Time **crept by quickly,an as it did Kale explained more chores, games and fun while at the same time test his new siblings strengths and weaknesses. The scene showed Kale sparing with Deannar; both were throwing and blocking each other's punches and kicks.

**But** time passed a little too swiftly because now was the time for Kale to leave and go to Tennabus.

_{'Tennabus was a school that Kale and many of the younger creatures of the planet Xanadon go and spend a year in, an mouth out for learning and training purposes. They all learned more about their own powers and also about themselves.'}_

**On** that day Kale was talking to his father about Deannar going with him, "Father, it has been one month now and it is time for me to go back to Tennabus. And I think Ault should come with me."

"But Kale, he does not even know how to fly."

"I know father, but he is very strong and maybe flight is within him. Maybe Tennabus can bring it out of him; besides father, maybe you should ask him if this is what he wants?"

There was a long pause in their words as Deannar listened from outside. Suddenly the front door opened and Sreeth and Kale came outside, "Ault, come here my son." Sreeth says with sadness in his voice.

"Yes father." Deannar says as he walked in front of Sreeth and looked up into his eyes.

"Would you like to go to Tennabus with Kale?"

"Yes father, I would…but I will not."

"Why is that?" asked Sreeth.

"Because you will need me here, to help out with the chores."

Sreeth grew a faint smile and says. "Listen to me Ault, I have been many things in my long life and helpless was never one of them. Besides, your brother is right, Tennabus is the best thing for you right now. And I should know that better than anyone. You must learn more about who you are, which right now, is most important. Not playing nursemaid to an old man."

"But father-" Deannar says trying to protest but is cut short.

"No Ault, you are going. Tennabus now accepts all who crosses their door step, no matter how different they may be."

Deannar head began to drift downward and while it does Sreeth puts his left hand on Deannar's right shoulder, "Do not be sadden Ault, Tennabus will be…fun. Well, it was for me."

Deannar's head snaps upward while quickly saying. "Really father, you went to Tennabus?"

"Of course I did silly boy, for many, many years. Now go and pack a few of your clothes. Kale will be leaving shortly and you with him."

Deannar held a big smile as he hurried to his room to pack, while Kale and his father stood on the porch, "Father, I know letting go is the hardest thing for you to do."

"Yes Kale it is, an with your young wisdom makes me very proud of you." Sreeth says smiling to his self.

_["All Is Going Well For The Misplaced Deannar, But How Long Could Good Fortune Shine Down Upon Him? I Can't Say Just Yet, So See It In The Next Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."] _

**Next Episode **

**Onward To Tennabus**

**Ch: 3**

**Onward To Tennabus**

_["One Hour Came And Went, Kale An Deannar Were Now Waving Good-By To Sreeth While Walking Down A Thin Trail Leading Into The Near By Forest…"]_

**A** half-mile down a dirt path Kale began to speak, "Ault, I know you can not fly yet but how fast can you run? Do you think you could best me?"

"I do not know but I will do my best to do so."

"That is all I ask, now when I say the word. I want you to run as fast as you could following the trail. It will lead you to me if I get to far a head of you. I will be waiting by the bridge which this path leads to, understand?" Kale said standing on the left side of Deannar.

"Yes, when every you are ready."

And within a few moments Kale says, "Go!" The two of them sprint hard and fast on the trailed path but Kale was clearly in the lead.

Suddenly, Deannar slowly began to catch up Kale and runs on the side of him, "Kale, I know you can go faster than this?" Deannar asks turning his head to the side looking at Kale with a big smile.

"What? You mean you can go faster?" Kale asks cutting his eyes in Deannar's direction.

Deannar's only answer was a quick wink, then turns his head back forward and runs pass Kale as if he was standing still. Within five seconds Kale watches as Deannar's fast moving body was being swallowed by the swaying trail road. Kale immediately comes to a screeching halt an says with a serious grin, "Now that is fast."

**Twelve** miles ahead of Kale, Deannar also stops. He saw a wide ravine with a thin wooden bridge going across it. But a huge blue-scaled plated creature stood in front of it and when it looked back at Deannar, "What's this, a Caporian? I know about your race but you are the first one I've ever seen." The creature says as it walks up to Deannar folding its arm.

"Yes, I am Ault, but who and what are you?"

"I'm Karanga, a Bioaskain and this is my bridge. You'll have to give me something of value to cross it." The blue hulking creature says standing close to Deannar casting a shadow down over him.

_{'Karanga was a large dark blue thick-skinned creature with a long thick tail, with a heavy boned like square club on its tip.'} _

"Well Karanga, I do not have anything of value. The only thing I have…is this." Deannar takes his clothes off of his shoulder and hands it to Karanga. Karanga quickly snatching the bag an looking threw it throwing clothes to the left and right of it.

When Karanga was finished and didn't find anything it liked; it lifts its head asking loudly while quickly pushing Deannar with one hand in his chest, "So you want to play games with Karanga, do you?"

Deannar slid fifteen feet back while still standing before coming to a halt, "I do not mind. I like games. What is this one called?" Deannar asks with a smile.

"Well smart guy, its called tag and you're **it**."

"Hey, I am not…it." Deannar says with a quick pause then asks curiously, "What is being **'it'** means anyway?"

"Well I have to say, being **'it'** is the last thing anyone wants to be."

"So if I push you back, then that means you will be **'it'** then?"

"Yeah, that's right." Karanga answers then thinks, _("Man, where's this guy from, the outer Omega's sphere? The moment he gets in arms reach an try and pushes me back, I'm going to knock him into next week.")_

"All right then, here I come." Deannar says and uses his unnatural speed to get close enough and pushes Karanga before it could throw one punch. Deannar pushed Karanga so hard that it couldn't stop itself from sliding when it started. The blue-skinned creature was headed off of the cliff and Deannar notices it. _("Oh no, I did not mean to push Karanga so forcefully. I must do something before this creature falls to its death.")_ Deannar thinks, then quickly tries to runs and catch Karanga.

And as he ran Kale just arrived to the clearing and watches Deannar run behind a quickly sliding big blue mountain of a beast, _("O-no, I cannot leave his presence for five minutes without him getting into some kind of trouble.")_ Kale thought as he now watches Karanga slide off the cliff with Deannar leaping off closely behind it.

Karanga's eyes shut tightly as it began to scream, for it knew that the stable ground was no longer under its feet. But Karanga screaming quickly ceased when it feels something grabbing its left arm, an soon after it hears, "Do not worry, I have you!" Deannar yells loudly.

Karanga opens its eyes and saw Deannar smiling cheerfully at it. "Thank Manzan's Belt. You can fly and I won't die." Karanga says relaxing.

"No, I cannot fly!" Deannar says never loosing his smile.

"What?"

"But do not worry, nor will you die!" Deannar says as he uses a small portion of his strength and tossed Karanga all the way back up to the top, over Kale's head.

Kale continued to watch Deannar fall until he hit the ground, not bothering to watch Karanga land up and over behind him. Soon after, and quickly as possible Karanga makes it to its feet and scrambles to Kale's side. The blue creature looks over the edge and began to speak franticly, "This is all my fault, that your kin is dead!"

"He is not dead, Bioaskain." Kale says calmly.

"What? But he fell nearly a thousand feet straight down!"

"Trust me, he is alright."

"How do you know this?"

"Because-" Kale starts as his eyes notices Deannar face from far below coming closer and closer, then continues, "I know he has fallen further…much further than this and survived."

Deannar's body quickly jets past and over their heads an while it does they both turn their heads completely around watching him land on his feet. The stunned Karanga sputtered out a few words, "B…But I…I…thought you said you couldn't fly!"

"He cannot, Ault jumped back up here." Kale says walking over to Deannar and began to dust off his clothes as Karanga watches in totally shock with its mouth open. "Come Ault, let us be on our way. The time for play is over."

Deannar agrees with a nod, then the two of them walked over to his clothes sprawled over the ground and picks them up an puts them back inside his small bag. Soon as they were finished, they began to walk towards the bridge and while passing the bewildered Karanga, Deannar stops and asks. "Would you like to come with us Karanga?"

Kale over-heard Deannar words and turned around but didn't say anything, he just watched curiously an listened, "Me, go with you? But I don't even know where you're going." Karanga says walking over closer to them.

"We are going to Tennabus." Deannar said pointing to his right over the bridge.

"To school?" Karanga asked.

"Yes." Replied Deannar.

"But what would I do there? Biosakain's don't just fit in with other people, just look at me."

Deannar looks at Karanga up and down while walking all around back to the front. "I do not see anything wrong with you. You are different, so am I, besides Tennabus accepts all no matter who or what you are. Will you come?"

"Listen Ault, my kind has never been to Tennabus and beside all that…I don't have any friends."

"Well Karanga, you have some now, right Kale?" Deannar says looking at him with a smile.

Kale slightly shakes his head with a smile and says, "Yes Karanga, now if you are coming we should be on our way. We must not be late, especially since you two will be starting today." It took Karanga thirty seconds to say yes. An when it did the three of them set off across the shaky but extremely strong wooden bridge to Tennabus.

_["Now That, That Is Cleared Up Deannar Seems To Be Making Friends On The Road To Tennabus. But Can He Do The Same Thing Inside The Grounds Of Tennabus And His New World? Well Be Here Next Time To Find Out, On Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Next Episode**

**Back To School**

**Ch: 4**

**Back To School**

_["Two Hours Later Of Continuous Walking And Talking; Kale, Deannar And Karanga Arrives At A Massive School Training Ground That Is Called Tennabus…"] _

_{'__**On**__ this training ground there were all kinds of big and small creatures walking around and talking with each other.'} _

Deannar's eyes widened as he scanned as much as he could at one time, "Ault, since you and Karanga will start today. You both must go to the beginners' area. There they will take care of all of your needs. This walkway will lead you straight to it." Kale says pointing to the concrete sidewalk. "While I will be going to the more advanced classes, those four big building over there. If you need me, there is where you will find me. Good luck you two on your first day, an Ault?"

"Yes Kale."

"Stay out of trouble; for fighting the First Hannadon will punish you. You both will meet him soon." Kale finishes saying as he turns around a goes to his assigned class.

Deannar and Karanga both walked in the beginner classes' direction while looking at the vast size of the school up close, "Can you believe this place Karanga? It is huge! I have never seen anything like this." Deannar says looking everywhere but in front of him as he walked.

"No, can't say that I have Ault." Karanga says while looking down in front them. And saw a small group of creatures walking towards them.

The lead person didn't try to avoid getting out of the way or give any warning; he just bumps into Deannar and trips him down. The being and his small group didn't stop an try and help Deannar up; they just walked over passed him laughing.

"Hey! You did that on purpose; get back here!" Karanga yells, then goes after the small group. When Karanga reaches them, the towering creature pushes it's way through to the one who pushed Deannar down and grabs his shoulder turning him around, not moving it's huge hand.

"I do not think that is a good idea to be touching me big fella." The much smaller creature says while Deannar picks himself off of the ground and looks toward them.

"And why is that small-fry?" Karanga asks with a grin.

"Because touching me…could be shocking." As the smaller being finishes his words, he releases an untold amount of electricity from his body giving Karanga an explosive shock to its system, **"ZZAAAPP!" **The shock was so quick and powerful that it sent Karanga's bulky body flying backwards five feet off the ground. Deannar quickly moves his body in the way and leaps in the air and catches Karanga in mid flight. When they came down the force slid them ten feet back before coming to a halt.

"Karanga, are you all right?" asked Deannar.

"I'm fine Ault, old sparky over there is all bark and no bite. I hardly felt a thing, but I'll feel a lot better as soon as I grind him and his little party pals in to dust."

Just as Karanga was about to step forward, a red skinned female creature steps in front of them blocking they're view saying, "That would not be a good idea Karanga."

"Hey, how did you know my name and what's it to you, Red?"

"Well first of all my name is not Red, it is Kayla. Second, I heard your pointy-eared friend behind you call you that. And further more, Targose and his small band of flunkies are a lot stronger than they look."

Deannar stood there listening and staring into the young woman's eyes while thinking, _("She is beautiful, and her name is Kayla.")_

"Thank you." Kayla says looking at Deannar cutting off his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Deannar asked with a puzzled expression.

"I said thank you for thinking that I am beautiful, and your name is?"

"Ault…and you can read minds?" Deannar asks blushing.

"Not exactly. It only works when I am looking into so ones eyes. Now I must be on my way, hopefully we will see each other around." Kayla says as she turns around waving, and then walks to her class.

"Well Ault. It looks to me you have an even talent of making friends and enemies."

"I guess so Karanga." Deannar says walking almost in a daze.

As the two of them walk down the concrete walkway that led to the beginners classes, Karanga finishes, "I see that look in your eyes bud, and trust me; she's not you're type."

But not knowingly, the two of them were being watched and over heard. An not too far away around the corner of a building, Targose stood with his friends, "Yes pointy-ears and big-blue, this is one enemy you should not have gotten involved with; Brea?"

"Yes Targose."

"I want you to set up a game-match, between me and the smaller newbie today after the classes. I will take him out first and then big-blue will fall soon after."

"No problem Targose, consider it done."

**Later** that day, Brea caught up with Deannar and told him about the game Targose wanted him to play and also told him to meet him in the outside arena.

While Deannar and Karanga walked in the direction of the arena, "Ault, I don't think this is a good idea. Your brother said Tennabus was not a place for brawling."

"It is no brawl Karanga, it is a game. Kale taught me many of them back home and I find them a great enjoyment."

"O-Yeah? Then what was this game called again?"

"Brea said it is called Gravity Ball."

"And?"

"And each player will put on anti-gravity gloves and given a round circular ball; which is said is nearly impossible to lift without the special gloves we need to ware. The ball will be placed in the center of the arena; an each player will stand at the end of their side of the field with a round energy circle standing twenty feet above them. Then when the signal is given we race to the ball, an who ever reaches it, first must run to the opposite side and jump while tossing the ball threw. The first one who scores five points wins the game."

"That sounds so simple Ault, but there are rules to every game. Didn't he tell you them?"

"Yes."

"And they are?"

"Those were the rules." Deannar says as they both walked towards the arena.

When they arrived they saw that the place was full of spectators. "Wow, there are a lot of people here Ault, but I don't see your brother."

As Deannar scanned the crowd he noticed, "Neither do I Karanga."

"Well maybe we should wait till he gets here and-"

Before Karanga could finish, "And maybe you and your little friend big blue, are afraid?" Targose says with his anti-gravity gloves already on walking towards them, with his crew in tow. Brea hands Deannar another pair of the thin green gloves, but Deannar hesitates taking them. "What is the matter newbie, are you going to let your brother fight your battles? Cause if you are going to wait for him to do that. One day he is going to get hurt in your honor." Targose insisted.

At first Targose's words weren't effecting Deannar's train of thought but when he said something about Kale getting hurt, set off a spark in his unconscious mind. So he quickly grabs the gloves and put them on. "No Targose, this is our game and if I get hurt; so be it."

"Yes of course, now if you will follow me." Targose says turning around with a big smile on his face. While walking to his side of his field Deannar finishes putting on his gloves and stands there an waits.

**Back** to the sidelines, Kayla walks next to Karanga and asks, "What is going on? A Gravity Ball match was not on schedule today."

"Well, it is now. What is it now Red?"

"I have come to take you and your friend to the first Hannadon. He would like to see you two now. And you already know my name Karanga."

"First Hanna-what?"

"First Hannadon, he is the one over this school and helps train an care for us all."

"O-him, well looks like the big cheese is gonna have to wait, cause my partner is on the field right now." Karanga says pointing to the left side of the field.

"What? But this game is only for the higher ups, not beginners."

"I knew Targose wasn't telling the whole truth."

"That is an understatement Karanga. Targose is at the top of his class right next to Kale. Their powers are at a stalemate with each other."

"Well little lady, Ault's no slouch when it comes to strength."

"Maybe if he knew the facts, he would not be doing this." Kayla says as see quickly raises her arm and waved it wildly, screaming, "Ault! Hello Ault!"

Deannar and Targose both turned their heads in her direction, an with a big cheerful smile Deannar waved back with his gloved right hand. "Hello there Kayla! I am glad you could make it!"

In a jealous high-pitched voice Targose yells at Brea, "Start the match you fool!" An with Targose's order Brea blows a horn to start the match. Targose body quickly jets to the center of the field and grabs the solid metal orb and zips passed Deannar. He then jumped into the air and threw it through the round circle of energy. The ball then instantly disappears going threw and soon reappearing back into the center of the field.

Targose slowly walked passed Deannar going back to his side of the arena. "I tell you what newbie, so this match will not be over before it even starts. I won't even go after the ball next time. I'll let you touch it first."

"I was distracted at first, but it will not happen a second time." Deannar says never loosing his smile.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night newbie."

**Back** to Karanga and Kayla, "Oh no, he thinks I am cheering him on and-"

"I wouldn't call what you just did cheerleading Red. You just cost Ault a point!"

"Nonsense, he is not even supposed to be on the field playing this game."

"Well, he is now, so pipe-down. They're resetting themselves again."

"Pipe-down? That is it, I will not tell the first Hannadon but Kale must be notified. He is well respected and a fellow Carporian to your friend. Maybe he can talk some sense into Ault."

When Kayla finished talking Karanga head turned to the left side only to see Kale taking one-step forward, a lining himself up next to them; Kayla was standing a few feet away, "Well Red, I got some good news, bad news, and worst news for you."

"Really, an what is that Karanga?"

"Good news is you won't have to go looking for Kale. Bad news is he's standing right next to me. Worst news is, Ault is his little brother and for the look on his face…he's not to thrilled about what's going on."

Kayla quickly looks around Karanga and notices Kale standing still with a serious look; staring onto the field at his adopted brother.

_["Uh Oh Deannar, Looks Like On That Field, Is Where You Are Not Supposed To Be Right Now And Everybody Knows It But You. Will Deannar Get Hurt On His First Day Of School, Or Is It The Other Way Around? Just Be Here Z-Fans Next Time To Get The 411, On Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Next Episode**

**In Big Trouble**

**Ch: 5**

**In Big Trouble **

_["When Kayla Noticed Kale, She Tries To Explain What Happened…"]_

"Kale, I tried to not let this happen."

"I know Kayla, but my brother has a not so hidden talent of not avoiding troubles like Targose."

As Kale stopped talking, Brea and another one of Targose's friends stood on the left and right side of him, "Don't worry Kale, Targose is not going to hurt your little brother. Well, not too bad anyway. He's just going to teach him a lesson about staying in his place." Brea says with confidence in his voice.

"I am not worried about Ault being hurt by Targose, Brea. I am worried that Targose will be hurt by Ault."

"What!" Brea says shockingly.

**Meanwhile** back inside the field, Targose walks to his position and turns around facing the center of the field. Then with little concern he closes his eyes and began talking, "Alright newbie, you can get the ball and try an sco-" Before he could finish talking, Targose feels a gust of wind blow past his face and body. An soon after this was felt, his ears hears the sound of the metal ball going threw the tall energy hoop behind him. Targose quickly opened his eyes and when he did, the only thing he saw was Deannar walking passed him to reset himself on his side of the field.

The crowd of onlookers fell deafly silent for nearly thirty seconds. Because they knew the only time they could see Deannar's body, was when he leaped into the air to score the point. And within a moments notices the silence was shattered as the crowd roared in one voice. **"YEEAAAHHH!"**

The cheers and screams shook off Targose's shock and replaced it with burning anger. _("Look at him. Who does he think he is? He has only been here for half a day and they all cheer as if he was here half of his life. Well newbie, let me see what you really got.")_ Targose thinks to himself removing his gloves, and then says out loud, "Hey newbie, I see that you are really fast!" Targose then quickly sprints past Deannar and stops in front of the metal ball and picks it up as if it only weighted a few pounds, "The rules are officially changed, and this is sudden death. The first person that makes the next point wins the game, but it must be done without gloves, agreed?"

"Hmm, if you say so Targose." Deannar answers as he walks in front of Targose with a smile, then stops and takes off of his gloves.

And when the gloves of Deannar were completely removed, "Good newbie, then you get the ball first." Targose says turning the ball over with it still palmed in his hand, handing it to Deannar.

"Ok." Deannar says holding out his right hand. When Targose released the ball, the sheer slick texture and weight surprised Deannar and it slipped out of his hand an went crashing hard to the earth. It was so heavy that from that short distance most of it was embedded into the ground, only a small portion of it was shown.

"What's the matter newbie, is that little ball to heavy for you?" Targose asks with a sly grin.

**Back** to the sidelines, "Well Kale, your brother maybe a speedster, but he's not very strong." Brea says cutting his eyes towards Kale then back to the field.

"Brea, I have tested my brother before I brought him here to Tennabus in many ways. An what I have found out about him…is that he is full of surprises." Kale says never taking his eyes off of the field.

Deannar reaches down and palms the exposed part of the silvery sphere in his right hand; an in one motion upward lifts the ball out of the ground, turning it upright. The stunned Targose could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief.

While the now bewildered crowd burst into another loud but extended roar, **"YEEEEEAAAHHH!" **

"Amazing." Kayla says with wide eyes.

"Yes he is, an right about now Targose should be fuming with anger." Kale says with a happy grin.

**Back** to the center field, Targose snaps back out of his shock and places his left hand on top of the ball and began pushing down on it.

"What are you doing Targose? Is this part of the game?" Deannar asks lifting his right hand back to where it was at first.

"Yeah newbie…and you better believe I won't lose." Targose says releasing an electric charge of energy into the round orb.

The metal ball was a perfect conductor and that being what it was, gave Deannar a continuing shock to his nervous system. When Kale saw this he knew that talking was over and without it only left action.

Just as he was about to leap onto the field, Brea and his partner on the other side of him each grabbed an arm, "Hold on there Kale, I thought you said you were worried about Targose getting hurt; not your brother."

"I still am Brea, now release me clowns before I break the rules and your necks. Neither one of you are on my level of fighting."

"That is something I know well Kale, but your friends are not on ours, so if you hurt us they will feel our pain." Brea says pointing his finger to side of them.

Kale quickly turns his head to the right side of them and saw that Kayla was being held tightly from behind by another one of Targose's crew, while another held Karanga high in the air with its left hand over head, as with its right hand safely held Karanga's hammer like tail, "Let me down you little pintsized muscle-head and I'll so you a thing or two!" Karanga screams trying to wiggle itself free.

**Now** back to Targose and Deannar, "What's the matter now newbie? You don't look so smug now, or your friends and family." Targose says darting his eyes towards the sideline.

Deannar's violent shaking body was unable to move at first, but he was only able to move his eyes. When he looked over, he saw all of them were being held and quickly thought to himself. _("No, I will not this happen. They will not be hurt because of me. Not now, not ever!")_

Suddenly Deannar's eyes flashed on and held a gold glowing color in them. Soon after, his body began to move while pushing the ball upward, "What's this? This is not possible! There's no-way you should be moving!" Targose says while pushing down, then releases more electric energy into the ball making it glow white-hot.

The quick power serge stops Deannar's movements only for a moment, then he continued moving the ball up. Before long the ball was now upright and the two of them were pushing the metal object towards one another as blinding hot electricity covered them both. "Give up newbie! I am not trying to seriously hurt you, but if you don't back down right now, you will leave me no other choice but to fry you where you stand!"

"Do…y…your worst…Targose…but you will…not…pass me. Just so…you can…hurt others…or my friends and family!" With Deannar's words ended both parties push forward at the same time on the round ball crushing the metal ball in their hands. And when this happened it exploded sending them both flying in opposite directions. As soon as their bodies rolled and bounced off the ground they both stood to their feet and stared at each other from a distance at the same time.

A few moments passed in utter silence until Targose spoke, "So newbie, are you ready for round two?"

Deannar opens then closes his tingling right hand and shakes it with an answer, "Whenever you are ready."

Just as the two was about to charge each other, two slender bodies appeared between them. One was a little taller than the other, with a full head of shoulder length white hair. An the other was a shorter blind man with no hair on the top, but longer white hair going down the sides and back, "So, you wish to fight at Tennabus, do you?" The taller being asks calmly at the two youngsters.

Deannar didn't know who the two creatures were, but he did know what they were, "You two are Caporians." Deannar says with surprise knowing these Caporians are the only other two he has ever seen on this planet.

"Yes and so are you, but it does not mean you will be shown leniency from me."

Targose quickly races towards the two Caporians and bows his head saying. "First and second Hannadon."

"Yes Targose, we know who we are and you know that fighting is not permitted here. You of all of our students should know that." The First Hannadon says without looking at Targose.

"Yes First Hannadon I underst-"

"Wait, but this was not a fight. It was only a game." Deannar says interrupting with an honest look upon his face walking towards them.

The First Hannadon looked at Deannar strangely, "You have a lot to learn young one. An in learning you and Targose will spend your free time cleaning Tennabus's buildings from top to bottom. And since you Ault have a problem with flight, Targose will do the top halves while you will do all of the bottoms."

"How do you know of me First Hannadon?" Deannar asks curiously.

"I had a talk with you brother young Ault, an when I was finished with him I sent Kayla to gather you and Karanga for my company, but that too will have to wait. Targose, you will show Ault where the cleaning supplies lay and you must not make waist of this chore; for it may take pass two months if you do."

"Yes First Hannadon, at once. Come on Ault, we have a lot of work to do." Says a not so happy Targose.

"Alright Targose, lead the way." Deannar says regaining his smile.

As the two of them walked passed the dismantling crowd, Kale walks over to the First Hannadon. "First Hannadon, if I may-?"

"You may not Kale. I cannot be soft with Ault. If the hard way is how he needs to be taught, then the hard way he will learn." The First Hannadon says disappearing.

Kale silently holds his head down and thinks to himself, _("I should have told the First Hannadon the whole truth about Ault and his origins, but now only time will tell what I have not.")_

_["Yes Kale, Time Will Tell All, So Everyone Be Here Next Time To Catch The Next Exciting Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."] _

Next Episode

**The Coming Darkness **

**Ch: 6**

**The Coming Darkness**

_["Now Back To Where We Left Off. Deannar Was In A Bit Of Hot Water With His First Encounter With The Head Master Of Tennabus. But Just Before We Do This, I Now Take You To A Dark Area Of Space Inside Nala's Ship, Where Her Search For A Brother Lost Continues…"]_

"Any reports on my brother's body whereabouts Velcree?" Nala asks sitting at the helm of her ship staring coldly at nothing.

"No Nala, but this is the area where the final battle took place. Even though we do not see any debris, there are two large trace energy patterns. One is much larger than the other and more than likely the larger one is Deannar's."

"Can we trace it?"

"Hard but possible. It is going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, though. His energy signature whips out millions of miles in two separate directions."

"That I know Velcree but you did said that there was a possibility?"

"Yes there is. On the scanner you see before you, shows one extremely powerful large energy signature. If we can choose the right path, it will surely lead us to him and if we do not, we can be going farther away from it."

Nala pauses for a moment as her eyes dart to the left and right of the computer screen, then soon speaks, "I do not know which is the right path but there is only one way to find out."

**In** another part of the galaxy, Nala and her crew were not the only ones looking for Deannar's body.

On a darkened bridge of a space ship, only lips are seen moving. "Report." One voice says.

"Systems indicate that the Godling is on the Xanadonian world, right where our masters said it would be." Another voice says to the lead voice.

"Good, then this will make our holy cause that more easier. The Godling must die. We cannot let that menace get a chance to wreak havoc on this universe again. Set a course for the planet Xanadon."

"Yes high priest." The voices finish saying.

**The** scene now pans out of the ship and shows its monstrous size an shape. Then even more further back, showed a dozen more ships with different sizes and shapes. And then finally at a hundred miles out hundreds, even thousands were showed. An soon as this was seen almost at the same time the lead ship followed by the rest of them, all jump into warp towards their intended prey leaving this part of space empty.

**Meanwhile** on Xanadon two months have passed; early morning before daybreak, Deannar was hard at work, like every other morning before classes using a tall ladder and a soapy brush scrubbing the side of a very tall building while Targose was using his power of flight to clean the other topside. Everyone else was inside having breakfast, well all except one, "Hey Ault!" a voice far down below says.

Deannar easily recognized the voice and replies without looking down, "Yes Karanga."

"Get down here; I have to show you something!"

"Alright but only for a minute. I am almost done, this is my last building." Deannar said as he jumps from the top of the ladder, "What is it Karanga, what could be so urgent?"

"Just this." Karanga says looking around and not seeing anyone. Then soon after, Karanga closes its eyes; without warning a light blue aura surrounded its body an in seconds its body began to shrink. An as it did it began to change. The hard plated thick skin started to soften and disappears.

At the completion of the change Deannar realized a shocking truth on which now stood in front of him, "Karanga, you are a girl!"

"Shhhh, not so loud Ault. I don't want anybody to know." The young looking girl says with a soft but squeaky voice.

"Sorry Karanga, but I did not suspect you were part of the female race of your species." Deannar says lowering his voice.

"Well I am. Within these last couple of months this school has taught me how to revert back to my natural state. Beside, I didn't want you or anyone else to treat me any different."

"Alright Karanga, as you wish." Deannar says growing a smile.

**Meanwhile** on the other side of the building, Targose also had visitors, "Hello up there kind boy!" A voice says as Targose quickly tilts his head downward. Targose saw two men dressed in exo-skeleton armor from head to toe; only their faces were clearly seen, "What can do for you strangers, an I can tell by the way you are dressed that you are not from around here." Targose says descending slowly to the ground in front of them, throwing his brush into his bucket of dirty soapy water.

"No we are not kind boy, but we are in search. In search of a new life form on which has entered this world."

"New life form? Is this some kind of joke?" Targose asks folding his arms.

"I say no young one. This is no…eh, joke. We are in search of a terrible life-force that must be punished for its crime spree across the cosmos."

Targose momentarily thought to himself, _("These two goons are obviously off their rocker. A terrible life-force has not come to Xanadon-wait, this gives me an idea.")_ -"Wait guys, come to think of it, there has been a new life-force on this planet…and his name is Ault." Targose says trying to look serious.

"Is this true kind boy!" the first man says with excitement, then looks to his partner.

"Yes strangers and if you are serious about punishing him then that very same creature location is on the other side of this building."

"Thank you kind boy. If your information is correct, then you just may have saved us all." The other man says while both of them bows at him, then soon after began to walk around to the other side of the building.

A wicked smile entered Targose's face as he watched the two men make it around the first corner. He then quickly flew to the top of the building and moved his way to the far top corner to peek off its edge down at Deannar, _("This should be fun. Those guys are really not from around here, or they would know just by looking at Ault that he is a Caporian; they are the oldest living race on Xanadon. They have been here for hundreds of thousands of years. My race only came to this world three thousand years ago.")_ Targose thought while the two men were in route to their intended target.

**Down** below not far away standing in front of Karanga, Deannar's ears picked up carefully and almost silent nearing footsteps, "Karanga you better change back, if you want your secret to be kept."

"Why is that Ault?"

"Two people are coming."

"How do you know? I don't hear anything." Karanga says whispering.

"Maybe you do not, but I do hear closing foot-steps."

"Well, I'm going to take your word for it Ault." Karanga instantly transforms back into her old rocky blue hulk of a body. When she was finished Deannar turned completely around. They both noticed two robotic dressed men just making it around the far corner. And almost at the same time Targose makes it to the roofs edge and looks down with a wide grin on his face.

**Down **below, one of the men talks to the other very quietly.

"Wardd, use your scanner to find out which one of those creatures is the Godling."

"Yes Yobie."

Deannar's keen ears clearly heard the men's whispers as if he was right next to them. He then watches one of the men pull out a flat wallet sized scanner and held it towards them. The scanner showed the men that Karanga's scan was normal for the creatures of this world, but when they scanned Deannar's it was much to high and slowly growing. "It is the small one Wardd; he has to be the Godling." Yobie says looking up without pointing at Deannar.

"Then Yobie, we must terminate him quickly before his wicked powers mature." Wardd says staring at the smaller creature a head of him.

"I understand, but what about the creature directly behind him Wardd? The Cashun beam will destroy it as well at that range they are to close together."

"May the gods forgive us, but they are always casualties of war."

"Understood." Yobie says with a slow nod.

"Now, on my mark."

Before the two men could raise their robotic hands to fire. "Who are those clowns?" Karanga asks looking over Deannar's head from behind.

"I do not know, but it seems that they are here for something called a 'Godling' and they wish to destroy it." Deannar says quietly to Karanga without turning around.

"Yeah, so?"

"They think this Godling creature…is me."

"What? But you're no Godling. You can't even fly. And-"

"I know that Karanga, now when I say, you get as far away from me as possible." Deannar says turning around facing them.

"What? No way am I leaving you!"

"Do not argue with me Ka-" Before Deannar could finish, his eyes notices two bright flashes of dark green light headed straight for him.

Instinctively Deannar turns around and pushes Karanga up and out of harms reach, while without further warning his body is struck from behind. **"BLAAMMM!"**

"**AHHHHGGA!" **Deannar screams loudly as his body falls lifelessly to the ground not moving.

**From **high up, _("Man that had to hurt.") _Targose thinks with a happy smile looking down over the edge.

**And **back down below, the two men knew.

"Wardd, our blasts should have disintegrated this creature." Yobie says as the two of them rush to Deannar's body and stood over him.

The two men then began to hear moaning and see movement coming from what they both thought was dead. "Yobie, the Godling lives! And he has gotten stronger as the high priest dreaded. He is trying to get up!"

"Yes Wardd, our Cashun Blast was not close or on a high enough setting to end his existence. But now at this range and turning our weapons to their full strength, is a sure well measure of death for this blasphemy."

**From **high above, Targose's ears finally hears the truth, _("What, end his existence? If my ears are not deceiving me, they are not trying to punish Ault. They are trying to kill him; an pushing Karanga out of the way may have just saved its life!") _Targose thought as he jumps from the rooftop and lands four feet away from the two men, "Hey, wait a minute! You guys didn't say anything about killing!" Targose says loudly shaking his right fist at them.

"That was our only mission boy, now leave!" Yobie shouts lifting his head from Deannar's rising body.

"Boy? Leave? You two clowns have totally gotten me confused with someone else. I am Targose and I am a man!" Targose says while he electrically charges both of his hands and suddenly closing them, making an invisible force of electricity pans out all around them about twenty feet.

When Targose power struck the robotic suites, they immediately lost power and found themselves unable to move, "What is this? Our exo-suits have shut down and we have no direct power!" Wardd says, as he was only able to move his head and eyes.

"Yes, that is what an electric magnetic pulse can do to machinery. It's small an takes a little while to make another one…but very effective, yes?" Targose says then walks over and bends down a little, grabbing Deannar's left arm and put it around his shoulder, standing slowly straitening him to his feet. "You alright Ault?"

"Yes…Targose. Just give…me a…few moments."

As Deannar's words were finished Karanga came running up to them. "Ault, you jerk! You nearly pushed me two weeks into the future!"

"Sorry Karanga…but I over heard…them say that…their Cashun Beam would…over taken you as well. I could not…have let…you die."

"Really? Again you stick your neck out for me and you could've been killed." Karanga says as her attention fades towards the two now living statues. "So you clowns wanted to take out my bud, huh?"

Karanga quickly rears back her extremely large blue right fist and about to smash her would be attackers an before she could, "Take my life if you must beast, but know this; the Godling will die!" Yobie screams without blinking.

"First of all creep; I don't have no idea on what you are talking about. But you did try and take me and my buds life and now…I take you're heads off."

"No Karanga! Apparently they are confused…I am not a Godling, nor will there be…blood spilled in my honor. Now let them be." Deannar says as Karanga listens pausing her fist behind her head.

Karanga then slowly lowered her arm an as she did, Wardd spoke. "You may have the creatures of this world eyes blinded Godling, but not ours!" When Wardd words were done, a dark shadow appears before the rising sun, followed by a loud earth shaking sound, and with it; Wardd continues, "You see Godling, more of my brothers and sisters have come for you. And even your servants will not be able to safeguard your life for long!"

The three sets of eyes of Deannar, Targose and Karanga witnessed a large almost black ship. The ship slowly broke threw the purple clouds over their heads, an from behind them while the rumbling dies down, many of the students came running outside; including Kale and Kayla. They both saw Targose holding up Deannar, not bothering to look no further.

"Targose! Have you an Ault been fighting again?" Kale bellows looking at them both.

"No Kale." Targose answers, "But I do take the blame for your brother being hurt."

"What are you talking about Targose?" asks Kale; Targose only uses his eyes and points them up at the monstrous ship in the sky. When Kale looked up, the rest of the students did the same, "What on Xanadon is that?" Kale asks gasping.

_["It's Trouble With A Capital T, Kale And Deannar Seems To Be In A Weakened State. Is This The End For Our Young Reluctant Hero? I Can't Say Z-Fans, But You Can Find Out On The Next Exciting Chapter Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Next Episode**

**Open Book**

**Ch: 7**

**Open Book**

_["When We Last Saw Deannar It Was Almost Like The Movie Independence Day All Over Again. And He Didn't Seem Like He Was Any Condition For Fighting..."]_

**The** sun slowly crept up and over the horizon behind the mother ship,

"Targose, what is going on?" Kale asked but before he could get an answer the first Hannadon appeared.

Soon after a single smaller craft was headed towards them from the much larger ship, "That question will soon be answered to us all young Kale." The First Hannadon says as he watches the small craft lands in front of them.

In less than sixty seconds seven alien humanoid men came out. Six were guards and the last was clearly labeled as their leader, by his higher standard shinny uniform. As they all walked towards the first Hannadon, the leader of the soldiers walks past them to the front and spoke, "I am high priest O'ran." The priest says with a bow then continues. "And we have come for the Godling."

"I am First Hannadon T'kwen, high priest O'ran. But I do not know of what you speak."

"Hum, maybe you do or do not, but our instruments tell us that the one over there is the Godling, and he must be destroyed." High priest O'ran says pointing at the now wounded Deannar.

Kale quickly stands in front of Deannar screaming, "You will not touch my brother!" As anger fuels Kale emotions, a light orange aura flashed around his body.

"You dare oppose my lords will boy?" O'ran shouts then watches as the first Hannadon steps in front of Kale blocking the priest view.

"Not only do my student dares priest, but so do I."

The priest then looks deep into the First Hannadon's eyes, "So, the Godling has servants as well. It does not matter; this evil creature will succumb to death's cold embrace, for our cause is a holy one."

"You speak in riddles O'ran. We serve only ourselves. I am the student's teacher, mentor and protector."

"Then T'kwen, save your students by giving us the Godling and we will leave your world in peace, instead of pieces."

"Ault is no Godling, you are mistaken and tread lightly on whom you threaten priest."

"He is a Godling, the very same one who nearly destroyed this universe in a fit of rage, not that many months ago. I know this world felt the quakes and the loss of life."

"True, I know that feeling and know it well, but Ault is not that creature. I would have felt that terrible presence in him long ago."

"So, what are you saying is that you will not give him to us?"

"That is correct."

"Then you will be the blame for this planet's suffering." O'ran says then quickly turned around with his soldiers and re-boards his ship and blasts off back towards the mother ship.

Soon as Kale saw this, he powers down and Deannar spoke, "First Hannadon?"

Deannar then takes his arm from around Targose's shoulder and stands on his own two feet an says while the pain still burned hot in his back. "First Hannadon T'kwen…you must let them…have me."

"I cannot Ault, I turned you away once and I will not do it twice."

"What? I do not…understand."

"What I am saying young one is, long ago I turned you away for your differences in appearance. And for that it nearly cost you your life." The first Hannadon paused then continued, "Many good people died when Xanadon shook that day, but on the grounds of Tennabus no lives were lost because of its sturdy building structures. And if you were here, Kale and your father would not have found you half dead buried under rubble."

"I…understand and remember my brother and father telling me this. But you were not to blame for Xanadon's shaking."

"Neither are you young one and-"

"That may or may not be true." Second Hannadon Mikus said raising his left eyebrow.

"What are you saying Mikus?"

"I have not probed Ault since he was a boy T'kwen. I would like to do it again so there can be no doubts or false rumors. I may be blind, but I do sense something quite different about young Ault."

"But you know the laws Mikus; that permission can only be giving by his father."

"My father is not here, but you do have my consent." Deannar says not fully understanding what a probe was, but the need for answers inside him were strong.

The First Hannadon said nothing; he only stood there with his back to them, "Kale, do you have any objections?" Mikus asked.

"No, Ault is now old enough to make his own decisions." Deannar didn't react or say anything he just stood there and stared at the blind man, "Fine, now that is settled I can now begin with a clear mind, but first let me explain what a probe is. It is when you will open your thoughts to me and with my power I will look inside your mind for any truths, understand?"

"Yes second Hannadon, do what you must."

"Alright I must make this quick, for I sense that our attackers will be upon us in mere minutes." And with those words Mikus began his probe. An in less than thirty second; past events rush through Mikus's mind. And soon as he was finished, he now knew the whole truth.

Mikus stunned lips could only push out one broken word as he slowly backs away, "Dean…nar."

_["What's This Z-Fans, Has The Truth Set Mikus Mind Free And With This Shocking Info Make The People Of Xanadon Give The Now Almost Helpless Deannar To The Dreaded High Priest? To Find Out, Is To Catch The Next Dramatic Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Next Episode**

The Godling

**Ch: 8**

**The Godling**

_["On The Last Episode, The Second Hannadon Mikus Probe Deannar's Mind And Found Out A Very Disturbing Fact…"]_

"What did you call me Second Hannadon Mikus?" Deannar asks confusingly.

"I called you…Deannar." Mikus says with the look of fear on his face.

"What does it means?"

"It means your true birth name and all what the high priest was saying was true as well. You are he, the Godling."

"No! Then if that is true, it also means many good people died because of me." Deannar says holding his head down in disgust.

Most of the creatures began to back away from him. Only Kale, Kayla, Targose and Karanga stayed in their place, "Well I don't care what any of these clowns think about you Ault, Deannar, or Godling. You are my friend, the first friend I ever had. And if those guys in their tin suits come back, they'll have to deal with me." Karanga says looking up at the large ship.

"Nor do I care what your true name is. To me you are my brother and I will not abandon you, especially when you need me the most." Kale says as he walks close to Deannar and places his right hand on Deannar's left shoulder.

"Yes, Kale is right, you are hurt and you need help." Kayla says moving close to them.

"And you can believe me, that I am not going anywhere. A coward, I am not." Targose adds.

"No!" Deannar protested and then continues, "All of you must get as far away from me as possible. I am nothing but trouble and also have taken many lives in the past!"

"That you have Deannar but you have saved countless more." The Second Hannadon says as Deannar slowly lifts his head upward. "Yes young Godling, I have swept throughout your mind and saw; if it was not for that moment of rage, you would not have been successful. And at this very moment, or some time later we would have all suffered a trial worst than death itself. Forever and eternal slavery, an further with my knowledge of the probe I know that your body is going threw a crucial change and while this is happening you are nowhere close to your old strength and is nearly defenseless. You can be killed."

"Not while I live!" Kale says then quickly powering up and flies towards the enormous ship that hovered silently in the sky.

When the First Hannadon saw this, "I will bring him back while the rest of you remain here."

"No, First Hannadon! Kale, wait!" Deannar screams stretching out his right arm trying to catch them while the pain in his back burned even more. And as he watches them fly further and further away Deannar's anger began to swell, "Blast it! If I have all of this so called power and am feared by all, then why can I not fly, or stop the ones I care about from getting hurt!" Just then, from out of nowhere the ground under every ones feet began to rumble; as it does, they all knew where all the power was coming from that created the quaking. For they all felt a very large but sharp energy spike zip throughout their senses coming from Deannar. Every ones eyes were glued on his angered, confused face and saw that his eyes flash and held a glowing gold color.

The Second Hannadon knew that, "You must calm yourself young Godling. It is all because of your near death experience, and with it, your body is changing into something much more powerful. When your new true strength returns, so should all of your memories. But in order for it to take place, your main power has shut down unconsciously to successfully succeed. So stay calm. You must not upset yourself, for releasing this awesome power prematurely, could be disastrous. Do you understand?"

The ground slowly stops shaking when Deannar heard The Second Hannadon's words, "Yes, I think so. I will try an keep calm and-" Before Deannar could finish, bright flashes of light from high above caught his attention. He saw that hundreds of smaller crafts were coming from the mother ship and also that Kale and the First Hannadon were in the heat of battle.

**High** above, dozens upon dozens of the smaller ships were soon being destroyed while an untold body count arises from the two of them.

After the First Hannadon destroys six more of the ships, "Kale, I want you to get back to Ault! I will handle this lot!"

Just as Kale was about to protest, the swarm of ships all regrouped and flew close to the mother ship. "What are they doing now?" Kale asked.

"Whatever it is, it is no ones concern but mine. Now get back to your brother…he needs you." With no more words Kale turns and flies back to his adopted brother. And as he does a large unseen cannon draws out of the darken, shadowy bowels of the mother ship. And suddenly without warning it fires. A deadly beam of energy came out and it was headed straight for the back of Kale. The large beam would have made impact if the First Hannadon didn't fly in front of it blocking it and held the continuing beam with one hand extended. He then built up a power beam of his own in his left hand and uses a small portion of his power to slowly push the on coming beam back, while lowering his right hand to his side.

T'kwen then thinks to himself, _("__The creatures' technology maybe advanced, but it lacks power.")_ With the completion of what he was thinking, he quickly releases a little bit more of his power and pushes the beam back to where it started, causing a massive explosion and nearly crippling the mother ship. The gigantic ship began to sway to the left then right, and finally when it became level it soon but slowly started to back away disappearing into the clouds.

**Down **below, the crowd of students began to cheer, but when the first Hannadon appeared their voices quickly became silent and then he spoke, "So Mikus…tell me more of what you saw in the mind of the Godling."

"Well T'kwen, from what I saw in my vision as we all know that his true name is Deannar. He is ones whose single power dwarfs all of our power combined ten times over. And even though he has taking life from this universe in the past, he has also given it a new lease on life for its future. For there was another trying to rule it, more badly…enslave it. Now at this crucial state he can barely defend himself against these lowly creatures, for what I fear and know, that this battle has not even begun. I can sense hundreds of thousands of lives beyond Xanadon's clouds, and that is only a mile or so into space. What else lies out there, I am not for certain but I am for certain is that the Godling willingly gave his life for this verse…for us. If my life is needed to give him that time to replenish his strengths…then so be it, he must not perish." Mikus kneels down on both knees, right where he was standing and lowers his body toward Deannar while saying. "Thank you Godling, for giving this universe a second chance."

The First Hannadon looks firmly to Mikus momentarily, then grows a smile while saying walking towards him, "You have been my friend for nearly two hundred years Mikus and I have always have trusted you then…and I trust you now. If you are willing to give you life for him, then so will I." When T'kwen finished what he was saying he too got on his knees and bowed to Deannar. And soon all of the students including Kale did the same. Deannar just stood there not knowing what to think as he looked all around him at the bowing people who were known to him as his friends and family.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping was heard from a distance, "Clap, clap, clap." When everyone stood up and looked towards the clapping sound, they saw a long white haired elderly female Caporian standing a short distance away holding her hands together. She wore a long dark green robe the covered everything but her head and neck.

She then slowly began to walk towards Deannar and as she did the students parted making room for her to come through. Soon as she was two feet in front of him, she bows her head to him and then looks deep into his eyes and while she did this, he looked back at her strangely.

Silence rings loudly for a moment until he spoke to her swearing to himself that he knows her. "You seem familiar to me. Do I know you?"

"More than you know kid. And I see that you are finally getting the respect you so richly deserve."

The Second Hannadon senses something strange about this elderly woman of his race and reacts, "Back away from her Deannar, for I do not know of this elder. And I sense that she is hiding something of great importance."

"Mikus is correct; I too sense something unnatural about her. I have been on this world since birth, for four hundred an ten years and have never laid eyes on this elder. Get away from her, young Godling." the First Hannadon, says raising his left arm in front of Deannar and firmly but gently guiding him behind him blocking the old woman's sight of him.

"Your intentions of protecting the Godling warms my heart T'kwen, but if I wanted him dead, I would have killed him months ago. You are a strong one T'kwen, you and your lot. But all of your powers combined are nothing compared to mine." The woman says folding her arms, exposing an eight-inch long gold bracelet covering the top part of her left arm.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asks Mikus

"Who I am is not important, but know this, I am a changed woman. And right now I want the same thing you want. To make sure that the Godling stays safe."

"Then elder, if what you are saying is true…then will you help us?"

"That I will T'kwen, but you and your lot must protect him for now, because far greater powers pull the strings of the priests and their followers' so-called holy mission. Those powers that have influenced them have not yet surfaced, nor do they know that I am here. I will not show them by me interfering. The element of surprise is the best form of action to take T'kwen, so hold them at bay and get the Godling out of this area before it is to la-" Thundering sounds from high above silence the old woman's words as Kale quickly looks to the skies and notices not one but two new mother ships braking threw the clouds.

"First Hannadon, more of the attackers come!" Kale shouts as he began to take flight.

"No Kale, you will not enter the fray this time." The First Hannadon says as he turns around and faces his students. "You must stay here on the ground and protect your brother. He needs you more than I, so stay close to him."

Kale looks to Deannar, then back to his teacher and nods his head saying, "Yes First Hannadon, I understand."

"Good, and now for the rest of you, my students; Tennabus is closed until further notice. You can all leave and go to your homes." The First Hannadon says as he quickly turns and takes flight into the air towards the incoming ships.

**Meanwhile** on the ground, no one moved to go to his or her home and Mikus sensed it, "I noticed that no one wishes to leave, why?" Mikus asked.

Nobody said a word for a brief moment until Targose broke the quietness, "I cannot speak for everyone second Hannadon Mikus; only for myself. I **will** stay and fight."

"Well spoken Targose. Now does everyone feel the same about staying?" Mikus asked. Many of the students nodded their head while the other spoke out loud in agreement, "Good, because not only is the air filled with the enemy…the ground as well." Soon as the second Hannadon words were finished dozens upon dozens of land-war vehicles came roaring in closing a tight circle, kicking up dust around them…

_["My, My, My Z-Fans; Even Though Tennabus Students Agreed To Stay And Fight The Bad Guys Just Seems To Keep On Coming. Will The Students And The Two Lead Teachers Of Tennabus Powers Will Give Deannar Enough Time He Needs To Heal Mentally And Physically? And Who Is This Elder Female Caporian? She Says She Will Help, But Who Will She Help, Deannar Or Herself? Catch It All On The Next Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Next Episode**

**Boiling Point**

**Ch: 9**

**Boiling Point**

_["On The Last Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever, A Stand Was Being Taken By The Powerful Students Of Tennabus. And Today The Strength Of Their Mantle Is Going To Be Put Too The Ultimate Test…"]_

"Second Hannadon, we are being surrounded." Kayla says readying herself.

"That I know Kayla, but all of you must remember your training. Do not use too much of your energies to soon." The opened ears of the students were listening to every word as the war machines charged closer and closer. The lead ground vehicle in front fires upon them while the second mother ship releases another swarm of smaller single manned ships. T'kwen couldn't stop the second swarm because he was to busy with the first hundred or so that came from the first mother ship. The swarm he was battling blasters were not very powerful either but, they were many and he was getting hit by some of them.

**Meanwhile** on the ground, minutes of fighting seems like hours and the student were holding there own, but the priest's men and women followers were military trained, an used those skills to separate them. They lured them away from the very same thing they were supposed to be protecting…Deannar. He was now out in the open with only Kale and Targose there to protect him. But soon they too were drawn away from him. Five of the metal skinned men and women saw this opening and soon were upon Deannar trying to subdue him. The five of them, all one behind the other piled on top of him. The First Hannadon looks down out of the sky as fatigue began to set in and saw that Deannar had no one around him to protect him, an for turning in battle was a big mistake.

The high priest on one of the mother ships noticed that his enemy was now distracted and gave an order, "Now my children, while his back is turned. Fire the main cannon!"

On his command the large energy weapon was fired and with it struck T'kwen hard and solid in his back, making him scream out in pain. Deannar's ears picked up his out cry of pain over the battle that was made by the metal creatures which tried to hold him down on the ground, _("That was the First Hannadon! I must help him!") _An even at this weakened state he was in, they're technological might was no match for Deannar's strength, or for his will to help others. He quickly stretches his arms wide, throwing his attackers in five different directions. And as the attackers went flying he immediately looked to the sky an saw the First Hannadon falling, ("_Oh no, there must be something I can-")_

Before Deannar could finish his thoughts another body flew into the picture and caught the First Hannadon before he fell to the earth.

**High** above ground, "Are you are you all right First Hannadon?" a voice says.

Before T'kwen had a chance to clear his head, he already knew whom that voice belonged to. "So Sreeth, you have finally arrived."

"Yes, and I see not a moment to late." Sreeth says releasing T'kwen, an letting him fly on his on power of flight hovering in front of him.

**Back** on the ground, Deannar looks into sky and thinks, _("Father, he is here and I can hear them talking. The two of them seems to know each other.") _

**Back** above the surface, Deannar listens on from the ground.

"The truth is out about Ault and these creature wish to see him dead." T'kwen says looking at Sreeth.

"That is something I have expected and knew that could not be hidden forever. But in my heart, he is my son and I will not stand idly by an watch him die. In that matter, nor Kale or you…my little bother."

_("What is this? They are brothers!")_ Deannar thinks shockingly to himself.

"Now T'kwen, do you think you have gotten your second wind yet, or shall I push back these self-centered creatures alone."

"I do not think so big brother, you bested me in many things in this life; even becoming the First Hannadon before me, and this day you will not hog all the glory." T'kwen says with a smile and flies past his older brother towards the two large ships.

Just as Sreeth was about to follow, he looks back directly in Deannar's sad eyes. "For you…my son." Then turns and follows his brother into a battle he knows eventually even they, could not win.

"No-" Deannar says in a quite whisper as he stands there and watches Sreeth and his brother fight in the mid noon sky knowing that this fight will be their last.

**And** now from a distance, on the ground, the five soldiers who attacked Deannar a few minutes ago comes up with a plan as they talk to one another by radio ear, "Eco team, listen up, the Godling is still too strong to over power physically. So we must all fire upon him to weaken him further." The five separated Eco team members all answered in compliance and soon began firing on the misplaced half-saiyan, half-Kai being. As the painful burst of energy struck his body, his mind wonders and his anger swelled.

The five sets of energy beams all struck at five different angles. And with each impact of pain, draws Deannar body closer to the ground until only one hand and knee kept him up, "Keep firing holy-soldiers! We almost have him!" The lead soldiers yells.

While being fired upon Deannars' mind begins to wonder aimlessly, and then familiar faces and names began to push pass the pain. An even without his conscious mind totally clear, his mouth starts to move and words came out, "Father…do not…do this." Deannar's head lifts showing that his eyes again held a glowing gold color and the watery-wells in them began to fill, an all the while, his lips continued to move, "No, I failed…you all…once before-" Deannar's words pause as he slowly pushes his way to his feet as the painful beams repeatedly wash over his weary body over and over, then he finishes standing on his feet, "-Mother!…Father!…Uncle Kakarot!…Nala! AND I WILL NOT…**FAIL YOU AGAIN! YEEERRRRAAAAA!"**

When Deannar's words were complete letting out an climactic cry, a cosmic power surge came lashing out from his body. The force made the ground press inward two hundred yards around his feet, knocking everyone in range off of theirs. The fighting ceased momentarily as everyone looked at the crying Godling in fear. They all felt the unimaginable power grow heavier and heavier around them.

The closely inspecting elder female Caporian watches patiently an thinks to herself, _("O-my, I see where this is going. The last time and the first time Deannar has ever cried in his life, he nearly destroyed this universe. But this time it's much worse, he is aware and must be stopped, but I cannot interfere at this moment. Or I will show my hand to soon and that could be even more disastrous. Mikus and his lot must prevent what will happen, from happening.")_

The soldiers on the ground all stood to their feet and when they do, an order was giving loudly, "Everyone, commence firing! The Godling must die!" When the energy beams re-struck Deannar body this time, there was no effect. He stood there for a moment absorbing the plasma fire and then slowly tilted his head and sights to the sky and even further…into space. While we follow Deannar's eyes into the outer reaches of the planet, we see a horde of holy ships waiting to take their turn at taking his life.

**But** now we go a little bit further, thousands of miles away to a smaller ship gliding threw space, which Nala sat at the bridge. She suddenly stands to her feet feels and screams with wide eyes, "Deannar! He's alive!"

**Back** on the planets' surface, the now concentrated but mis-focused Deannar still stands looking upward then says, "So again you wish to destroy and take from me the ones I care for and love. But this time I will not fail! I will eradicate your entire existence! All of you!"

At that instant the Second Hannadon acute senses picks up something very disturbing in the depths of his mind as Deannar's thoughts reaches thru out this known universe, _("By Xanadon's third belt, the Godling is preparing mass genocide and he must be stopped. He is not just going to use his might to destroy his would be attackers here on this planet's surface, but also all the way down to it's each individual core of their many races. Not a man, woman or child in their species will be spared in this universe. I can reach inside his mind and put him to sleep, only if those soldiers would stop firing at him.")_ The Second Hannadon thought while fighting off dozens of land troops. He then reaches out with his voice and yells to the nearest person closest to Deannar, "Kayla, since you are nearest to the Godling! Stop his attackers, they are fueling his rage!" Kayla gives him a quick nod and uses her powers to dismantle Deannar's attackers, _("__Now that has been done, I must act quickly.")_As sweat drips from the Second Hannadon's forehead, he tries feverishly to put Deannar to sleep. And before he could succeed, Deannar let out a mind whip-lashing wave, destroying every creature and ships that was not Xanadonian, from the ground to twelve miles of space.

Thousands of ships were destroyed and millions of lives were lost, but the mind wave ceases as his mind was literally shut down by the Second Hannadon, "Teacher, you did it, I have him! But this is strange." Kayla says as she catches Deannar's body from hitting the ground looking down at her unconscious friend.

"Yes that I have, but barely. If the influence of the Godling's rage was not interrupted by you, my job would have been a complete an utter failure. And you are right this is strange, as soon as I shut down his mind; it is if he does not exist, even if you are holding him as I speak, he seems not to be there. I cannot sense him anywhere."

Suddenly the elder female Caporian appears on the battlefield after the wake of destruction, "I am glad to you were strong enough to stop him and put him to sleep Mikus and for that I am surprised, but this battle for saving the Godling's life is far from over. The reason you cannot feel his presence is because his body has built up a protective barrier, which hides his essence form from not just you and me, but from everyone and everything around his precious body for nearly a mile out. Soon even the one close to him will be invisible to the senses-" The elder pauses her words as she looks around her, then continues. "Your troops are nearly spent Mikus and the attack on this world has momentarily ceased. The surviving lead priests are probably wondering why they are still alive and what their next course of action will be." The woman finished saying as Sreeth and T'kwen lands close them.

"Then elder, what do we must do?" asked Sreeth.

"Nothing-" the elderly woman says as a tall slender figure appears next to her and then she adds, "Brolly will see to the Godling, here after."

The Second Hannadon quickly protests her offer. "Brolly! I know that name; I plucked it from the mind of Deannar. And the one this Brolly severed, was the one who wished to enslave us all…Mistress Kai! So that is who you really are!"

_["The Elder Woman, Who Is Now Found Out To Be The Dreaded Mistress Kai In Caporian Form, Throws Them A Sly Grin. What The Heck Is Going On Z Fans? It Looks Like Deannar Was Not The Only One To Survive Their Climatic Battle Between The Two Of Them. If You Don't Want To Be Sitting On The Edge Of You're Set For To Long, Just Stick Around For The Next Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Next Episode**

**Between A Rock **

**And A Hard Place**

**Ch: 10**

**Between A Rock**

**And**

**A Hard Place**

_["On Our Last Episode, A Terrible Revelation Unraveled Before Everyone's Eyes, That The Elder Carporian Female Was Actually Mistress Kai In Sheep's Clothing…"]_

All who heard those words from the Second Hannadon's mouth, turned around a looked in horror at her while she looked back at them.

Thirty seconds passed in silence until she spoke, "None of you should fret about that little truth; like I said before, I am a changed woman. My nephew showed me the errors of my ways and I know what I did could never be forgotten or forgiven. An to make up for just a fraction of my misdeeds, Deannar will not die this day; even if I must die myself permanently this time. Now stand aside."

Sreeth immediately stood in front of Kayla who was holding his adopted son, "I think not, just because your words do not pose a threat to my ears mistress, does not mean my heart and mind says other wise."

"Please, call me Heramiss, the mistress you know is truly dead and I understand your mistrust. An that is why I will give you the choice on choosing three of Deannar's protectors on getting his body away from here, but make it quick-" The newly name woman pauses and cuts her eyes to the side sensing that someone approaches, "-we will be having more company very soon."

Sreeth looks over her shoulder and notices a small ship with white flags on top of it moving steadily towards them, "T'kwen, she is right. Do you have any candidates of your choosing?"

"Yes brother."

"Then choose wisely."

"Right. Kale, Kayla, Targose. You three will see to the Godling, while we will remain behind for your cover."

The three of them stepped forward and nodded their heads, whereas Kayla, who still held Deannar, draws him closer to her body.

"Go now, and stay low." T'kwen says not bothering to turn around to see them off.

"Yes First Hannadon." The three of them proudly says in one voice, Kale led the way while Kayla and Targose followed.

"Brolly, follow them and make sure Deannar stays safe."

"Yes mother." Brolly says then quickly trails behind the four of them.

**Five** minutes later the white flagged ship lands close to the crowd of Xanadonians and a group of soldiers and one priest came out. "Ho-there creatures of this world. We have come for the remains of the Godling. Our sensors show that his life has been extinguished. Give his body to us and we shall be on our way."

"We cannot accommodate you on that request priest, but instead you can have me." Sreeth says stepping forward.

T'kwen quickly walks up and grab Sreeth's left shoulder with his right hand, "Brother, you are not Head Hannadon here anymore, I am and-"

"That you are and your duties are to the students of this planet, not an alien I adopted as my son. I know the actions of being Head Hannadon, and have known them well for a hundred and fifty years." Sreeth says tilting his head towards his brother.

"But brother-"

"There will be no buts, and that is final." T'kwen did not comment on anymore of his brothers' words and held his head down in silence, lowering his right arm to his side, "Now like I was saying High Priest, the body of the Godling was destroyed and our mission to protect him failed miserable; have mine in his stead. I will not resist." Sreeth says putting both of his wrists together and hold them out towards the priest.

"This is unacceptable. The Godlings' body just cannot simply be destroyed. Even in his death you try and protect his corpse. I commend him, for he chose well for you to be his servants. But my Gods also chose well and this holy war will continue until we have scoured this entire planet and have what we came for."

"Then priest, many, many more of your kind, and I will surely die before that day comes." Sreeth says raising his right hand while lowering his left and prepares to fire on the priest and his small crew.

Heramiss, formerly Mistress Kai watched, as Sreeth was about to restart a war that was going to consume their entire world. But suddenly her senses fixed upon someone whose love for the Godling runs deeper than any other. And this could get a lot messier than it already was; something had to be done about it, "Hold your fire Sreeth." Heramiss says walking slowly over to the crowd of people.

"Why should I Heramiss? I gave my word that my son will remain safe and my word is bond."

"That maybe true little man, but the priests and their merry band of followers will soon be dealt with, if they don't get the hell out of here right now."

"What do you mean; you are going to deal with them? But what about the others who control the priest, you said that now was not the time for you to intervene?" T'kwen asks looking at her.

"I am not talking about me, T'kwen. These clowns couldn't get that lucky. I am referring to someone whose heart has grown cold; colder than the icy region of space itself and is definitely not in the mood for conversation."

Soon as her words were finished a medium sized familiar ship enters the atmosphere an soon lands close to them. And soon after, a group of beings exits; the led being was a white mane female and she only says one word, "Search."

As the many bodies all fly off in separate direction without saying a word, the led woman walks to the crowd and asks calmly, "Where is he? Where is my brother?" The mixed crowd of friends and enemies all didn't know how to answer, so they all stood in silence, "Did you not hear me, I asked a question?" the woman asked this time with anger in her voice.

The High Priest suddenly grew boldness, "If you are referring to the Godling woman, then your arrival here is to late. This time…he is truly dead."

"Do not lie to me insect, I felt him. His presence was much different, but nonetheless it was him and he lives."

"Well, if you think that woman, then do you feel him now?"

Nala pauses while tilting her head and eyes down saying, "No, not even for the life of me I can not, no matter how hard I try."

"It is because our holy mission was a success and the Godling's life has been detached for this mortal realm and pushed forcefully into the next, before his powers of destruction could mature."

"Godling? That is the second time I heard you say that, are you referring to Deannar, my brother?"

"If that is what you called him, then yes."

"Then if what you are saying is truly the truth, then I have failed him for a second time and you can kiss everything you hold dear-" Nala words hesitate as she stares almost threw the priest as a see-through clear aura flashes around her body and while it does, she releases a small portion of her power shaking the entire planet, then finish saying, "-good-by and before you die in the most pain fullest of ways, know that your killers' name…is Mistress Nala."

The bodies of the priest and his personal guards suddenly lift off the shaking ground and found themselves in terrible pain. Their bodies were slowly being crushed by Nala unforeseen force of power. Just as Nala was about to destroy her now new enemies utterly, a voice rings out of the crowd, "Spare them Mistress Nala."

Nala tilts her head to the side towards the voice, "Quiet old woman! This is none of you concern!"

As the men's bones were steadily being pulled and twist out of their sockets Heramiss continues, "That it is Mistress, and this cold and ruthless person is not who and what you are."

"You know nothing of me woman, and do not dare tell me who and what I am."

"Trust me, I know of hate, coldness and of you." Heramiss says as she holds up arm that held the bracelet and takes it off. "And you…of me."

With the bracelet was completely off and dropped to the ground, Nala's eyes widen and her concentration on the priest and his men breaks an they fall to the ground squirming in pain. Nala quickly turns, and a face who she thinks is now her worst enemy, "You live?" Nala screams as she releases a powerful gust of power serge in Heramiss direction.

Heramiss crosses her arm over her face and, the force slides her back only a few feet before she braces herself, one foot off the ground in place.

**Moments** later the power surge dies down, "Yes, I live. Seconds before Deannar's unstoppable energy beam came, Brolly came back for me disobeying my direct order and placed the bracelet of concealment on my wrist an got my sorry butt off of my doomed ship. But I wanted to die with Deannar and by his hand; it was no more than what I deserve. I guess death was not ready to take him or me; so stop acting like little girl, for right now I am the least of you troubles."

"Really and who should my main trouble be Auntie Kai?"

"Why ask me, have your hate blinded you that much from your surrounding enemies and from someone who has secretly been in your mist for quite some time?"

"What are yo?-"

"Just settle down and quiet your spirit, only then will you understand what I am talking about. You are now strong enough to feel his wandering presence." Heramiss says softly as she slowly extends her hand and pats the air in front of her.

Nala finally calms herself and gradually opens her mind and when she releases her hateful emotions, she looks to her left side curiously at thin air saying. "Uncle, Kakarot?"

And soon as her words were finished Goku's body appears filling the empty space next to her, with his face holding a big cheesy smile. "Hi Nala, how's it going?"

**Somewhere** over an open plain, three figures fly hard and fast close to the ground as a fourth glides a little higher watching over them. Brolly looks to his left then to the right and instantly knows that they are followed. _They have found us already. Their persistence will be their down fall_. Brolly thinks, then speeds to Kale's side and says. "Our position has been made. I am going to draw them away from you. No matter what you hear behind you, do not stop; keep moving."

Kale gives a quick nod and Brolly slowly breaks off into combat.

_["Could The Help Of Brolly And Heramiss Be Enough Slow The Real Trouble Slowly Brewing On The Horizon? And What's This, Goku Is On The Scene? Be Here For The Next Exciting Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Next Episode**

**The Four **

**Ch: 11**

**The Four**

_["Nala, Heramiss The Former Mistress Kai, Brolly And Now Goku Has Arrived. With This Kind Of Fire Power On The Scene, This War Should Be Done Within No Time. But Alas It's Not, Because The Real Threat Has Four Heads, Eight Arms, Eight Legs And Have The Equivalent Powers Of The Gods Themselves…"]_

**The** scene takes us to the now shocked Nala. She just noticed the presence of Goku and he appeared an was standing there smiling at her. "Uncle Kakarot, you are here and you are not here! You are on earth; I can sense it even from this great distance."

"Technically I'm here and there. Well, my future self is here and my present self is there. You see I'm from the distant future."

"Explain."

"Alright, but I can't give you to many details. I don't want to mess up my present. You see, a while back in my original future timeline, the dragon balls I told you about when you were younger; they chose me and I was able to absorb them into my very being, an they somehow changed me through and through. I'm able to do so many new things, things like walking through time for instance."

"But why do that my Uncle?"

"I wanted to see what really happened to Deannar on that fateful day and how he died. Thing was when I got around him when he was fighting, I couldn't stay around him to long, even in my astral-form he could sense my presence. Every time he would increase his stamina, he'd notice me. I would change my form to another wavelength of power throwing my presence off from him. But that too became harder and harder to do, I was literally distracting him while he was fighting.

When he was hit by Mistress Kai's energy beam, I followed it to this planet and was glad to see he was still alive but changed, at that near death stage; his presence was different. I stayed here and watched him grow into a whole new person."

"Yes, Goku he has changed but that does not concludes his adventure here or made it safe for him, does it?" Heramiss says calmly walking over to them.

"No, it doesn't. Heramiss is right about this not being over. Search your feelings Nala and learn that Deannar has more grand-scale enemies laying in wait."

Nala quickly nods her head and closes her eyes while reopening her mind an stretching it passed its limits and then as moments pass, she finds out the ultimate shame of all truths. She whispers while opening her eyes. "No. This cannot be true. They are the ones behind this plot to kill my brother?"

Everyone except Goku and Heramiss stood without confusing, for everyone else didn't know who the-would be enemies could be. "That they are." Heramiss says then adds. "You can show yourselves now; we know that you are here and have finally arrived."

The confusion rose thick in the crowd of creatures as the seconds crept by without anything happening...until four light-purple skinned beings with white hair appeared standing side-by-side, three males and one female. Only a selected few out of the crowd new who they were looking at and that was the priest and his men. They quickly hurried in front of the four beings and fell on their knees bowing their heads. "My lords, Northwest-Jaaken, Southeast-Alboki, Southwest-Mistress Leesna and Northeast-Tamjuk Supreme Kai's; we are not worthy of your presence."

"No you are not, now get out of my sight, we will take over from here." Northwest Kai says without looking down.

The men scurried away while Mikus tilts his head and right ear to the side towards them and asks, "There are more of you?"

"Yes Mikus, you really would not think that only four Supreme Kai's could watch over this entire universe. But my brothers and I were the first; the other four Kai's came a full millennium after us." Heramiss says cutting her eyes at him. "There were eight of us, and we were all sectioned off to our own corner of the cosmos. The four main Kai's, which one of them was me, neglected our duties and these four over there, over did theirs."

"Say what you want sister but the creatures of this universe did not need overseers, they needed guidance. An that is what we gave them and in returned, they worshipped us." One of the Kai's says taking a step closer.

"Our brother Kai, Jaaken is right sister. They worshipping us were something we did not ask them to do." Mistress Leesna adds.

"Really little sister, nor did you denounce it."

"Listen big sister, we did not come here to do battle with you nor argue; the one known as Deannar is our main concern. He is a reckless creature with powers that almost match our own. If he is not stopped now, the next time he looses his temper this universe will be no more." Alboki says with sincerity.

"Yes that maybe true little brother, but destroying him was never our choice to make." Heramiss says as she starts to walk towards them.

"Sister please, do not make us do this, you maybe powerful enough to beat one of us but not all four of us."

Heramiss stopped ten feet away from them. "Who said anything about I was alone." Heramiss says as Goku and Nala appeared next to her wearing serious faces.

"Goku, Nala; you are both throwing your lives away."

"Yes they are brother Kai and Goku's powers are still new to him, an Nala's is much to young and inexperienced for us battle."

"We'll see about whose power is still new to them." Goku says stretching.

"Yes my uncle and I do not mind, or cannot wait to see what a real experienced fighter looks like in battle."

"Now, now you two kids; don't get cocky. These four knew about what happened to me and their other brothers; an you can bet your lives that they have honed their skills to perfection and beyond. Remember how strong Dannar and myself was and multiply it times four." Heramiss says without blinking.

"Well that's something I don't care about, I'm just glad now that I get a chance to test these new powers of mine. I don't fully understand all of the rules but I do know that I couldn't physically get involved until you guys personally made a move on Deannar. Because in this plain of reality you are not suppose to interact on what's going on, you must let whatever happen, happen."

"Do not quote the rules to me saiyan, and you can intervene if you wish, now-" A very large almost atomic-like explosion rocked the ground beneath there feet and silences Alboki's words. A large reddish mushroom was seen rising in the distance.

"Deannar!" Nala yells and then tries to fly towards the cloud but is caught and held by the wrist one foot off the ground, "Let me go Auntie Heramiss!"

"Sorry kid but I can not do that. Why do you think your other aunt and uncles do not go rushing off blindly in that direction. It's because blind is what we all are. You know full well what all of us knows Nala; that Deannar's body is emitting an energy wave that cannot be tracked, not even by them. Even the ones whom harbingering him closely also cannot be felt. So there is no room for mistakes and they are not sure that Deannar's body is even in that direction. They are waiting for one of us to lead them too him, on to where his true location lies."

Nala looks to the four Supreme Kai's and saw that Heramiss words were true. They were all standing there patiently not moving. She then lowers herself saying, "You are correct Auntie Kai; they are waiting for mistakes to be made."

**Meanwhile **at the sight of the explosion, Brolly holds a soldier by his throat surrounded by burning ground debris. When the soldiers' squirms and tries to brake free, "This is the last of you." Brolly says looking into the soldiers' eyes.

"W…gak…wrong-" The soldier says as he reaches over to left wrist and presses a button, then adds. "-I…am just…the beginning."

The button the soldiers pushed was a homing device and it signaled an awaiting fleet. And in moments notice the sky around them began to darken and the ground began to quake. Brolly's eyes peered upward and around. He found himself now surrounded by twelve mother ships with there main cannons aimed straight at him. "Hump, so you are." Brolly says calmly then quickly crushes the soldier's neck and opened his hand dropping him to the earth.

**Five** hundred meters away the three man trio carrying a forth, quickly dashed behind a mountain of stone and lands an looks around its huge bulk. The twelve ships cast shadows that covered hundreds of miles on the ground, "Kale our ally is surrounded; can we do anything to help him?"

"I do not think so Kayla, beside Ault is our only concern. Here, take this." Kale says taking off of his cowl and handing it to Kayla, "Wrap my brother in this and you three get out of here."

"What! Don't tell me you are staying?" Targose asked.

"I have to Targose. At this rate those creatures with their many numbers will slip pass our friend out there; it is only a matter of time. An when they do I will be here to stop them."

Targose and Kayla knew that Kale was right, an knew that they must separate. Even if neither one of them liked the idea, "And before you both leave me, I promise that as long as I breathe, none shall pass my might." Kale says stationing himself looking towards Brolly while folding his arms.

As soon as Kayla wraps Deannar from head to toe in Kale's cowl, "Come Targose, I am ready."

"Alright, but we must stay behind this rock formation as long as possible."

"Wait a minute you two." Kale says still watching Brolly.

An when the mother ships opened fire and stuck Brolly body, an enormous dust plumage covered a large area of earth, "Now, go!" Kale says not turning around. When the order was heard Targose and Kayla quickly took to the sky but stayed a mere six feet off the ground.

_["The Bad Guys Are A Little To Close For Comfort And The Four New Supreme Kai's Are The Ones Behind The Nearing Danger. Will The Many Sacrifices Of Good People Be In Vain? Hard To Say Z'ites But Be Here Next Time To Find Out On Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Next Episode**

**Waking Storm**

**Ch: 12**

**Waking Storm**

_["On Our Last Episode The Race To Keep Deannar In The Land Of The Living Was Still On And In Full Force. And Keeping Him That Way Is Not An Easy Thing To Do…"]_

**At** the site of the explosion, a dust mixture of debris rolled hard and heavy across the ground all the way back to Kale. He quickly held his right-arm up an covered his face as the dust cloud passed him. "Oh no, he just stood there and let them destroy him. I must not let them pass me so easily." Kale says as he prepares himself and flies into the air threw the thinning dust. Just before Kale could interfere, a quick and powerful burst of shockwave energy came out of nowhere, pushing him nearly two hundred feet threw the now rapidly clearing dust. Even the surrounding twelve mother ships felt the shaking turbulence. When Kale finally stopped himself, his keen sense of sight saw the man that he thought was dead, was standing on air unmoved, but now he was changed. _What is this? He has changed and is more powerful than ever. ("Hump, it appears that he did not need my help after all.")_ Brolly stood hovering above the plain in his first level of super saiyan form and says, "Now this ladies and gentlemen…is going to hurt."

**Seconds** later back to grounds of Tennabus an even larger explosion was seen and felt.

"What on Xanadon is going on out there? It feels like the very planet is being ripped asunder." T'kwen says trying to keep his balance.

"Yes Caporian, an it will be well worth it if Deannar is dead." Supreme Kai Jaaken says with a happy grin.

In the back of Goku's mind he knew, _("That was Brolly powering up to a super saiyan. A few moments ago I couldn't feel him, but now I can. He must be out of Deannar's energy wave range that hid him. This could mean that he is still to close to our location and I think the four Supreme Kai's knows this as well.")_

Mistress Leesna looks to her sister, "I know that look my sister, on which your face wares. Deannar's body is near." The thinking Kai pauses then continues while raising her left wrist to her face and speaks into a two-way radio, "Send all available units to sector seven, dash, one, four, one, two. And this time, make no mistakes. Destroy the weakened Godling"

**In** space, the remaining ships all converted themselves in one motion towards that area of the planet, which was almost on top of Deannar location. On land, all of the air and land vehicles changed their search pattern an heads for that location as well.

**On **the grounds of Tennabus, "So Auntie Leesna, you are a heartless one; to send your lap dogs to their deaths aimlessly." Nala says staring into her eyes.

"What are you going on about child?"

"Only this." Nala ceases then continues while she presses on a tiny microphone inside her ear. "Now is the time everyone, take them out."

Almost instantly on her order all of the super powered creatures that allied themselves with her began to appear over the land, seas, air, and space. They all then began to combat and destroy a multiple of ships and land crafts, but still the ships numbers where many.

The female Kai eyes looked into the sky, then around her, feeling the many lives of her followers being lost. "Well, even the high cost of their lives pales in comparison to Deannar's one, so there lives are forfeit."

"Why not turn and go after him yourselves, since you feel you know his location?" asks Heramiss.

"We may be younger and out number you dear sister, but that do not make us foolish enough to turn our backs to you when we have others to do battle in our stead." Replies the larger but younger Supreme Kai Tamjuk.

"Spoken like a true coward little brother." Heramiss says unfolding her arms.

**Meanwhile**, over the top of Targose and Kayla's location, nine ships flew high overhead. Inside of the first lead ship a soldier spots two dust lines jetting across the surface down below. The soldier then zooms in on the two speeding objects and notices. "Look sir, I have spotted two Xanadonian's fleeing away from our intended location."

"Is the Godling with them?"

"That is unforecertain, but the female seems to be carrying something wrapped in a white cloth of some kind."

"Well soldier, I will not be taking any chances. Inform the other ships, those two must be destroyed as well. Prepare the main weapon and fire only on my order."

"Yes sir."

**Down** below Targose and Kayla continued to speed closely across the rocky open plain without noticing that they have been seen by their enemy high above. Several seconds later and after careful aim at the back of Kayla. The order to fire was given, but the energy blasts, was not heard by them from the loud wind blowing past their ears. Three seconds more before impact Kale swooped out of the sky and wrapped his arms around Kayla and his adopted brother using his own body as a shield. When the blast hit the top left side of Kale's back, striking his shoulder, he quickly rolled with blast on his back and slides hard on the ground cradling the two from harm. An when he stops, he releases them stands as quickly as possible to his feet, "Kayla…get away from this area. Targose, prepare for battle!"

When the rain of power blast came down on and around them, Kale and Targose blocked many of them as they could while Kayla ran and darts around a large rock holding Deannar even closer to herself and as the two of them blocked. "So Kale, what brings you back to us?" Targose asked.

"When I found that our friend was a lot stronger than he appeared to be, I rushed here to a place I know I would be needed." Kale says trying to ignore the loud stinging in the top part of his back.

Soon after, Kayla found out that she was pinned down and couldn't risk moving. For she knew that the chances of Deannar being hit were high. She then looked around for a clearing but there wasn't any, so she soon looked further and saw something and came up with an idea.

A few minutes passed and soon Kayla was seen by Kale from high above running trying to dodge the incoming blast fire. "Targose, cover Kayla and Ault! I will hold them!" Targose immediately ceased what he was doing and went over to give Kayla some well needed cover fire. But before he could reach her, a powerful blast struck near her feet making her loose her balance and most of all her prized possession.

**Inside **thepriests' ship.

"That has to be the body of the Godling the female has dropped. Destroy it now while it has no protection!" the priest yells.

On the priest command four free vessels fired on the wrapped white cloth without hesitation. As the beams came towards the not moving package the time around everyone seems to slow down while his or her eyes and heads turn slowly towards Kale's bundled the beams of death could hit their intended target, Brolly appeared standing over it and placed a light green protective shield around the both of them. The beams struck violently but caused no damage.

**Back** inside, one of the priest's fighter ships, "The yellow haired creature may have diverted our primary kill shot, but will he be able to stop our second? Squad thirty-six will continue firing on top of him, while you squad seventy-nine, you know what to do."

"Yes sir." Both squads' answers at the same time then continue their missions.

**Meanwhile**, inside the protective green shield of Brolly, "Fire all you want, but your weapons will never penetrate my force-shield." Brolly says as he holds his head high looking at his attackers. But unaware from underground an almost silent remote controlled robot with a drill bit on its head pushes it way out of the ground and then wrapped itself around the very important package. It then made a high-pitched sound, making Brolly cut his eyes behind him.

"**NO!"** Brolly says seeing something wrapped tightly around what he knew was Deannar unconscious body. Then without warning, the little one-way mission robot explodes violently inside Brolly field making it nearly impossible to see inside. The terrible explosion made the ground crumble inward in a circular motion for three and a half miles and nearly made fifty feet deep impression into the earth.

Floating on air where ground use to be under his feet, Brolly soon lowers his force field realizing, "No…I cannot have failed this simple task my mother has sent for me to perform." Brolly says as the smoke clears from his sight and notices a small piece of shredded white cloth floating in front of him. He then catches the cloth in his hand squeezes it tightly in anger, "For my unforgivable failure, I swear to never have a moments rest or pleasure until I have wiped all of your worthless carcasses from the face of this universe!" Brolly says quickly as he transforms into a super saiyan three, shaking the entire planet.

**On** the campus of Tennabus, _("O-man, this is not good. Not only can I feel Brolly now, but Kale, Targose and Kayla as well, and she was the one carrying Deannar.") _Goku thinks turning his head towards Nala, then to Sreeth. He noticed that Nala also knew something was not right, an Sreeth's head hug low then he fell hard on both of his knees saddened.

The four Kai's seemed to know something as well, "Well it is about time, now that the job is finished; we will leave you in peace." Supreme Kai Jaaken says with a smile.

"That we will brother, but if it gives you pleasure; you all put up a good fight." Alboki adds.

**As** the scene pans back to a distort Brolly, the super powered legendary super saiyan says nothing and extends his right arm towards the first of the twelve mother ships, showing the creatures his right palm. Before he fired, Kayla flies towards Brolly screaming. "Hold, friend! You do not understand!"

Kale quickly flies next to her grabbing her by the arm, stopping her. "Kayla what are you doing? Let him destroy the entire lot of them, if need be. They have clearly taken my brother away from me; for even his powers of concealment does not cover us anymore."

"Kale, what do you not understand is-" Just as Kayla was about to tell Kale an answer to make him see the truth, Brolly fires twelve rapid shot of pure destructive energy towards the ships in a circle.

Inside each of the mother ships, everyone on board saw the incoming fire and knew that their lives were going to over in mere moments. Before the glowing gold round orbs could strike the ships they all one at a time stops only a few feet away for each of their twelve hulls. The priests inside their ships thought that their gods, who they worshipped faithfully, helped spare their lives. That was until one of the soldiers on the first led ship noticed a tiny figure on the ground, on the computer screen. He quickly zoomed in on the target was in a speechless shock.

As Brolly hovers close to the ground looking into the sky. _("What? I did not know that these creatures machine technology was highly advanced enough to stop my kind of power.")_ Brolly thinks looking around at his twelve blasts hovering in front the ships.

Brolly was then tapped on his left shoulder by Kale pointing with his right. "I could guess what you are thinking my friend, but look over there, down to your right and see what Kayla has showed me." When Brolly turned around, he saw Deannar holding up a large thirty-five foot wall-like-bolder with his right arm with ease and holding out his open left hand up towards the mother ships. Deannar closes his left hand slowly and as he did, Brolly's energy balls began to shrink.

When Deannar's hand was completely closed, the twelve energy balls disappear into nothing and he stood there staring saying with a serious look, "No. No one else will die in my name. So says Deannar, son of Deeja and Zean-la."

_["Oh Boy, Z Fans! Deannar Was Not Destroyed After All And From The Looks Of Things He's Gotten His Memories Back And His Powers Seems To Be At Their Peek. But Is He Strong Enough To Fight Off Four High Powered Super Supreme Kai's?_ _Well Z'ite's Stick Around For Our Next Hair Raising Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Ch: 13**

**Through The Looking Glass**

_["Look Out Z-Fans, Deannar Is Back And In Control Of His Old Powers And From The Looks Of Things Some Brand New Ones As Well…"]_

All eyes were now on Deannar, it **was** him, but everyone knew that something was very different about him. Kale and the other all stood there in mid air as Deannar gives the wall of earth a gentle push while lowering his left arm and watches the granite slab leans to the side and slams down shaking the ground. Soon after the rock wall slams against the earth he places his arms behind his back like he use to. They all soon began to fly towards him, but before they could make it to him, Nala, Heramiss and Goku appeared standing in front of him, "Brother, you gave me a great scare." Nala says with a big warm smile and opening her arms while walking towards him.

An as she did, she notices Deannar face. It held the same look as it always did with his arm and hands interlocked behind his back. Then she remembered how her brother really was, tough as nail and hard as stone, never showing his true emotions. So she slows her pace and began to lower her arms while straightening her face. But before her arms could be lowered all the way to her side, Deannar grows a big smile and quickly moves close to her an squeezes her tightly around her ribcage, lifting her off the ground, "Nala, I have missed you so. I thought I failed you and you all perished because of it." Deannar says holding his sister close.

Nala was so shocked that she couldn't believe that this creature that was holding her so warmly was truly her brother. As her arms slowly returned the embrace, Deannar eyes looks over and notices…"Uncle Kakarot and Auntie Kai, please come close. Let us embrace as family should." Deannar says while lowering his sister to the ground with his left arm and opening his right.

Neither Goku nor Heramiss objected to his offer and walked up to him and hugged him. An while this happened Kale and the others, lands around them an watches as part of a true family is reunited, _("So Ault, your eyes are truly opened and you have found your true family. That is good. Fair well…my brother.") _Kale says to himself as he turns around slowly and begins to walk away with a certain feeling of loss. Kayla and Targose noticed Kale's actions and turn around and began following him.

Before they could walk ten feet, Deannar appears in front of him, "Big brother, where are you going?"

Kale stood there looking down at him almost speechless. "Deannar, but, but I thought-"

"Yes, I do know who I am but you will forever be my brother and always a part of my family. Now come over here, there are a few people I want you and the others to meet." Deannar says smiling looking up at Kale while gently grabbing the back of his arm.

As the four of them walks up to a small part of Deannar's family…"You already know my Aunt Heramiss-"

"Yes, of course." Kale says giving her a bow.

"An this is my Uncle Kakarot."

Before Kale could respond…"Yes, that's what a very few call me, but you can call me Goku." Goku says hold out his right hand wanting Kale to shake it.

"If that is what you wish…Goku." Kale says looking strangely Goku's greeting posture and holds his hand out in front of him away from Goku's hand.

Goku almost laughed but didn't, instead he closed the gap and shook Kale's hand saying, "Please to meet ya and you're Kale, right?"

"That I am."

Deannar smiles then says…"Now lastly, this is Nala, our little sister." Deannar says as Nala walks up to Kale and gives him a hug.

Kale quickly jumps as the pain in his back, rushes to his brain, "Brother, you are hurt." Nala says pushing off of him gently and looked up into his eyes.

"Not to worry little sister, in time I will be fine."

"No, sooner." Nala says as her eyes began to glow light green, then adds. "You all will. You risked your very lives to protect something that will always be dear to me. I can at least heal wounds."

All of the beings on Xanadon who was still alive, wounds were healed, even if they were fatal but was healed before they died. And when this was done Nala's eyes changed back to normal and Kale was utterly amazed, feeling that, "The pain…it is gone."

Before Kale could say another word, a voice arose from over his shoulders. "On the contrary, boys and girls; the pain is just beginning."

As Nala looked to the side of Kale, she saw that the four Kai's were standing directly behind him and Supreme Kai Jaaken had his left arm extended. And before Kale could turn around she watches Supreme Kai Jaaken blast an energy beam at his back. Nala quickly grabs Kale under his arms and tosses him into the air, an immediately braces for impact. But before the blast could strikes her, Deannar appeared in front of her and deflected the energy beam harmless into space with one arm. The beam was so powerful that it burned off all the cloth fabric all the way up to his shoulder, but it didn't leave a scratch on his arm.

As Deannar stood there, the top of his burnt shirt was still smoldering. "Nala, you must be careful my sister. These four Supreme Kai's are much powerful than you can ever image and they will not be swayed from their true course of action. An I do not mean saving this universe from an out of control, reckless berserker like myself."

"What are you saying Deannar, that destroying you is not their only mission?"

"Correct Nala." Heramiss answers quickly, "Your grandfather knew Deannar's true calling when he was first born and so did the rest of the Supreme Kai's could feel this, including myself and the higher powers that be. We all sensed what his primary title in this universe would be and we knew that the higher ups agreed to it, but it became a threat to all of us. I wanted to use Deannar and his unique gifts to rule the cosmos and with him at my side, the possibilities were endless. But none of us could have truly tried to destroy him unless he used his talents to do the unthinkable. The higher ups would not allow us to kill him then or make a move on him. So at the moment when Deannar almost destroyed everything in existence, he became a target and he was from then on…on his own, an his life was forfeit. And then this still left an open position."

"What opened position? I do not understand." Nala says looking at her brother.

"To become the new North Supreme Kai, my sister."

"What?"

"Yes Nala, I just found out this a few moments ago myself when I a woke. I could feel the higher ups, the ones who are even over the Supreme Kai's. It was almost breath taking when I became aware of them. They are always watching, waiting and learning."

"That they are, an to be the North Supreme Kai you must, and will be not only the strongest of us all, but the wisest as well. And with your brother out of the way Nala-" Mistress Leesna starts as Nala adds figuring out the end solution.

"-That position would automatically go to one of you."

"Correct Nala."

"But this is something I never asked for, you can have it. Just leave my family out of this, you can have me." Deannar says looking to the four Kai's.

"Deannar what are you taking about, just walk away." Nala says as she stands in front of him staring at them.

"He can't do that Nala and he knows it as well. Deannar was born to be the North Supreme Kai; that title is still his in all right. But things have gotten a little more complicated." Goku says walking over to them placing his right hand on Deannar's shoulder.

"Goku's right Nala, just because the higher ups do not watch over his life, do not mean they have turned their backs on what he was brought into this universe to do. So walking away is not optional. He must fight them and fight to live."

"Not alone he will not, an do not try and talk me out of it brother. I too have gotten stronger, trust me on that. I am not a little girl anymore." Nala says staring at Deannar with puppy dog eyes.

Deannar stares back at his little sister for a long moment and knows he wouldn't have to use much of his new powers to subdue her, but instead…"No. A little girl you are not, and I would be honored, if you fought by my side."

"Man, I'm glad that's settled. When do we leave?" Goku says with a smile.

"Yes Goku, we cannot battle here. This area of space would not last two seconds with our true powers, even a tad bit on high." Heramiss adds.

Deannar says nothing turning, looking their way only with a smile, then simply turns and faces the four Supreme Kai's saying…"Auntie Heramiss is right, if any of you want the title of North Supreme Kai, you will know where to meet me."

Deannar instantly disappears and so does the four Supreme Kai's, "Where do you think he is going Auntie Heramiss?" Asks Nala.

"The only place where no one can get hurt but ourselves." Heramiss answers.

"I think I know the place, follow me Nala." Goku says disappearing.

Then soon after, Nala gets a fix on Goku's location she disappears as well. Before Heramiss follows them she looks to Brolly saying…"If the priests and their followers make a threatening move against this planet or its people, would you wipe them out for your dear, sweet mother, Brolly?"

"Without question or hesitation mother." Brolly answered with a bow. Before Brolly could lift his head Heramiss vanishes…

_["Now That The Table Has Been Set, Will Team Deannar And His Family Members Win The Battle Or Fail Horribly, And Where Are They Going To Meet? It's Hard To Say Right Now. So Be With Us On The Next Exciting Chapter Of Dragon Ball Z Forever…"]_

**Ch: 14**

**War Have Gods pt 1 of 5**

_["Last Time On D.B.Z. Forever, Deannar And The Four Kai's Went To An Unknown Place Where No One Would Be Able To Get Hurt But Themselves. But Where Would A Place Like This Exist? I Know Z-Fans And I'm Going To Take You There...Ya Ready. Good, Let's Go."]_

_{'__**The**__ scene comes into play in the deep corners of space and from a distance, tiny specks of different colored lights were seen from all around against the black canvas. Some people call them stars, but to the ones who really know, that most stars are made up of many different gases and others are just reflected lights from greater and brighter gaseous forms that are close enough to reflect their light. But when we zoom in to certain area of space, we can now see that these five glowing objects are five higher life forms. Creatures that could practically live in space without food, water, or air. Ascended beings, whose powers could not be weighed on any man made scale of thought. The four of them were side-by-side looking back at a single being which was across from them and now stood a great distance away glaring back at them.'} _

Suddenly three other beings appear next to the single standing form and one of them speaks, "Brother, we are here and I do remember this place." Nala says looking around at scattered planet debris floating around her.

"Yes Nala, this is the very same place Deannar and I did our dance of death. An the place where I learned about, what was really important to me in this life." Heramiss says looking around her.

An suddenly from a distance on another level of speaking another voice is heard threw the vacuum of space, "Yes sister, you have come back to us and you seem to be standing on the wrong side. This is not your fight so you **can** leave at anytime." Mistress Leesna says looking into her sister's eyes.

"Sorry little sister, but you know like I that, is which something…I cannot do and believe me, I have chosen carefully where and who I wanted to stand with."

"That you have, but you know that if you stay, you will surely die. An with your death, will not repent your past sins; great eternal suffering will befall you, from the ones you use to serve."

"Then if the ones who created me wish it to pass, then so be it. I have made my peace with them, and whatever punishment they have for me in the next life. I gladly accept it with open arms. Now, which one; or most likely two of you, is Supreme Kai enough to send me to them, to my forever torment, eh?" Heramiss says calmly with a smile.

The four Supreme Kai's looked to one another, then soon after came up with an answer, "That is correct sister, with your age and past trainings makes you a formable foe. So sister Leesna and brother Tamjuk will send you to the next life." Supreme Kai Jaaken says looking at the two of them with a bow. Mistress Leesna and Supreme Kai Tamjuk bows back with an happy look of agreement, then to their older sister in the distance.

The two of them disappears from in front of him, and then reappeared in the center of the invisible battlefield many miles away from the others. Heramiss then looks pass them and to Jaaken behind them saying…"Well little brother, I hope you chosen wisely or this might be embarrassing for them."

"Do not under estimate them big sister, just because they are the youngest of us."

"On the contrary little brother, if they can…I could not have wished for a better end." Heramiss says vanishing and then reappearing in front of them.

As the three siblings stare and stand across from each other in space, "Sister, if you know that you are going to die, being here. Then why fight us?"

"I guess I picked up some bad habits from the saiyans and their flippant ways. Now are you two are going to talk me to death with sweet words of wisdom. Or are we going do this the old fashion way, by me making the first move?"

**Three** seconds passed and without further waiting Heramiss charged the two and soon as they noticed this, they came with a charge of their own. They meet in the center with Heramiss blocking two powerful high an low kicks from each of them. Mistress Leesna went high and Supreme Kai Tamjuk kicked low. The blows were so powerful that the sheer force of the sudden impact pushed the surrounding debris further out into space, clearing a two-hundred-mile radius.

An as they pressed their kicks inward towards the now straining Heramiss, "Come…on kiddies. I…I know…you two can…can do better-" Heramiss says pausing then finishes with a scream while pushing them away from her by extending her arms wide. "-THAN THIS!"

As the two brother and sister Kai's went fling in the own separate directions, Heramiss quickly follows up by firing an concentrated blast of raw power from each hand at both of them. Before the blasts could strike them, their bodies disappears and when Heramiss saw this it was like she already knew where they were going to reappear and what they were going to do, so soon as they reappeared close together, she didn't give them no time to regroup. The two younger Kai's found themselves ducking, blocking, and dodging powerful super fast punches and kicks. An in the process avoiding getting hit pressing backwards.

The two of them soon adjusted and began throwing back powerful punches and kick of their own and now is making Heramiss float backwards, "Now that we have gotten our barring big sister…you might as well give up." Mistress Leesna says as she and her brother kept on punching and kicking.

Heramiss replies with a wide smile on her face, "In a pig's eye." Her words angered the reluctant pair, so the each one of pulled back an arm with more force than before; Mistress Leesna's right and Tamjuk's left, then releases them forward.

In a blink, Heramiss catches each one of their fists inside in her palm, left and right hand. With a shocked look on their faces they quickly tries to use their other fists to strike her, knowing it would be hard for her to block them with both of her hands were occupied. An as their outside fists came directly at her face everything seemed to move in slow motion while she instantly lowered her head making their two outside arms cross each other. And as soon as this happened she took there inside arms and used them to spin the two of them around in opposite directions so that their backs were now facing her. At this moment the palms of her hands sat in the center of each of their backs. And they knew that they were in a vulnerable position. Heramiss slowly slides her head between theirs, an as their three heads were pointed straight ahead; only her face wore a smile. Without a word she releases an extremely bright double dose raw power out of each palm. To the naked eye the brother and sister seems to disintegrate before every ones very eyes.

But within a few moments of stillness Heramiss closes her eyes then speaks, "Not bad. You two avoided my energy blast in mere seconds from destruction."

A close-up scene was shown on her face and right behind her the brother and sister pair lowers themselves, so that both of their bodies were shown standing on each side of her face with their arms folded, "Well if it was a nano-second earlier, your task would have been completed."

"True sister, but instead she just wasted a large portion of her energies on the nothingness of space."

"Do not get to big headed kiddies; I have more than enough, to put both of you in your places." With a wicked grin giving by Heramiss…she disappears and within a split second, so does her younger brother and sister. Within moments, the three clashed into each other with speeds only a gifted few could witness.

**Back** to Deannar, Goku and Nala; hundreds of miles away; their sights and senses, notices the battling trio as if they were ten feet away from them, "Deannar, its true isn't it? She does have the power to defeat them." Goku says as he looks on.

"Only if it is done quickly Uncle Kakarot, if she makes more hasting actions; her energies will deteriorate and she will be destroyed by them."

As ten pairs of eyes watched on, minute's turns into hours, hours into days and days into weeks. An at this time the three fighters bodies were now reaching their limits of exhaustion…and everyone, even they…knew it. Suddenly the pair breaks off their attack and huddles close together, side by side and while they do Heramiss speaks to them, "What…is this? Do not…tell…me, you two…are calling it…quits?"

"Hardly not…sister...and it seems…you grow…a bit weary."

"Our brother…is right…you are…nearly spent. And…with that open weakness…together…will take full advantage."

The pair seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking as they look to one another. At the same time they looked forward lifting left and right arm close one another, then prepares to fire, "Hum…I hope your not saying that…to tickle my fancy." Heramiss says never losing her smile. She then braces herself for whatever her two younger siblings had to offer.

"I seriously doubt…this will tickle." Tamjuk says taking his eyes off of Heramiss then cuts them to his left an adds, "Now sister, together in three seconds."

"Right." Mistress Leesna answers.

**Then** within three seconds they both opens their hands and fire, an soon as this happens; their two separate energy beams merges, making two weaker energy blasts into one strong one. Heramiss quickly extends an finger, and returns fire.

When the massive energies collided both beams from opposite sides met halfway. But within ten short seconds the two younger Kai's power had pushed its way back, until it was almost on top of her. Even with this happening and with the three of them straining, Heramiss never looses her grin while saying loudly, "COME…ON! IS THIS ALL YOU TWO ARE WORTH?" An when the opposing pair hears they both adds the last of their power into the beam in anger. The beam then inches it way to mere feet, then inches till it now sat in the palms of Heramiss hands...

_["What's This, It Seems Like The Two Younger Supreme Kai's Has The Upper Hand. Can The Newly Reformed Heramiss Topple The Duo? You'll Just Have To Catch The Conclusion Next Time On Dragon Ball Z Forever."] _

**Ch: 15**

**War Have Gods pt 2 of 5**

_["As We Return Back To Our Show, Heramiss Seems To Literally Have Her Hands Full With Her Two Younger Siblings…"] _

**Back **to Deannar and his group…"Brother, Auntie Heramiss will not last. I must-" Nala says looking at her brother but is quickly cut off.

"No Nala, you will not. Just wait." Deannar says not taking his eyes off his Aunt Heramiss in the heat of battle.

**Meanwhile**, on the other side of the battlefield, "It's about time those two got in gear, another week of this and I wound have been bored out of my mind." Alboki says with reassurance in his voice.

"I do not think they have brother Kai."

"An why do you say that?" the larger Kai asks.

"Because our younger brother and sister out there…just fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"What do you mean brother?"

"Just watch."

As Heramiss held the energy beam she thought to herself, _("__I can't believe they actually fell for it and when it is all over, I hope they learned from there crucial mistake.")_ When Heramiss finished her thoughts she then bends her fingers into claws and releases hidden powers of her own, forcing the beam, which rested, in her hands back towards them. And as the brother and sister strained with all their might, they couldn't stop their older sister's power from moving their way.

**Back** to the site of Deannar, "Wow she was playing opossum all along." Exclaims Goku.

"That she did my uncle, and to say truthfully; I did not think she could defeat them in her weakened state. What about you Deannar?" Nala says asking.

Deannar pauses for a moment before saying anything then speaks. "Something wrong, Auntie Heramiss baited them in and they fell for it hook, line and sinker. An in their action spent their reserve power into trying to finish her off."

"So, an what is the problem my brother?"

"She's not using all of her power in return…she's still holding back."

"What?" Nala and Goku says with surprised looks at Deannar then back to the battle.

**For** five and a half minutes Northeast and Southwest Supreme Kai struggled in fear as their combined powers where pushed steadily back at them and they knew in mere moments that their lives were going to be over.

"AHH! Even together we can…not hold back her fury…brother Kai. She…tricked us!" Mistress Leesna yells.

"Yes…sister…and for…that trickery…just cost us…our lives. But…we will not…give up! We will press on, until our energies are spent to the last drop!" Tamjuk says shouting back to his sister.

**Several** more moment's passes, and the younger Supreme Kai's battle were almost over. They both held eye contact with their sister from a distance threw the extreme brightness of the three combined powers.

At first the two saw arrogance, assurance, wickedness, in Heramiss gaze. But soon her facial expressions turned into a warm loving smile. An as she looked at them, she spoke…"Until the next time we meet…young ones-"

**Back** on the other end of the blast the two Kai's realized the true scheme of their older sister's plan, and then they scream to one another, "Brother we must-" Mistress Leesna starts.

"-Stop!" her brother screams standing so close to her finishes. Just before they could shut off their deadly merged energy blast, Heramiss discontinues her assault on them, and holds both of her arms wide an let their combined energies continue its' course towards her then a second later, it engulfs her entire body. Heramiss body almost disappears instantly along with her life's presence.

Without anyone else knowing what she was planning, no one ever dreamed that she would be the one needed saving, when she had the upper hand. Well, all accept one, "Deannar, you knew this was going to happen didn't you! Why did you not warn us?" Nala asks as she turns her head screaming at him.

"I suspected Nala, but I did not know." Deannar said looking at the two wounded and stunned younger Kai's until they both disappear.

**On** the planet's surface of Xanadon, Brolly looks up at the starry darkened sky with a straight face an whispers so where only he can hear it, "Until the next time we meet…mother."

**Back** in space, "Why did she allow us to destroy her brother Kai?" Supreme Kai Tamjuk asked as he and his sister appears in front of their head brother, Jaaken.

"If you two were not listening or understanding her words; you would have known that this was the way she wanted it. In battle and by worthy opponents, beside all that; she gave you two something she knew you would need as Supreme Kai's in the future…experience. Plus her grief, which was eating away at her from the inside, could not let her mind rest. She could not stand living and knowing she had a part of killing our eldest brother, and falling prey to human weaknesses. So, do not be saddened; this was her freely giving choice to die."

Even from that distance Deannar and his small crew heard every word, "You are right Uncle, that is the way she would have wanted it." Deannar says as he, Nala and Goku all stared at the four Kai's from a far.

Without Jaaken looking in Deannar's direction…"If you know that is true nephew, then back down and renounce your right as North Supreme Kai. So that your Uncle Alboki and myself can do battle for its claim; there is no need for anymore loss of life amongst our kind."

"Sorry Uncles-" Deannar says unfolding his arms then finishes, "-but I can not do that."

"I see that there is no changing your thoughts-brother; it is your turn." Jaaken says tilting his head towards his brother who was created after him.

Taking his eyes off his brother and locking them on Deannars', Alboki speaks, "Thanks brother Kai, and I promise to kill this half-breed quickly, so our battle can start."

**Many**, many miles across space Nala heard her Uncles' words and was furious, "You will have to destroy me first!" Nala screams and then transforms ascending into a super saiyan two.

Then soon after she phased in and out threw the blackness towards the four Kai's, like flashes of broken lightening, "No Nala!" Deannar yells wanting to stop his sister but was too late, watching her move farther and farther away.

Alboki notices this and meets her halfway with a joyful smile. Nala swung and kicked as hard an fast as she could, but couldn't connect. Looking on Deannar tilts his head over his left shoulder, "The Southeast Supreme Kai-Alboki was second born amongst their set of four and is stronger than the other younger Kai's Uncle Kakarot put together; you must help my sister."

"I'm all over it Deannar." Goku says while transforming into a super saiyan two.

Before Goku could disappear Deannar adds. "Be careful out there Uncle Kakarot; I sense tiring my uncle-Supreme Kai Alboki out, will not work. Whatever you do for a victory…it must be quick."

"I'll keep that in mind Deannar." Goku say then disappears.

A split second later he arrives next to Nala and adds a mixture of his own punches and kicks but neither one of then could hit him. And just then Alboki started throwing back punches and kicks, but his were landing very rapidly and very hard. With one hard punch to the face hitting Nala and a bone shattering kick to Goku's stomach knocked them both back.

When they both stopped from flying threw space next to each other; Nala was just about to rush blindly back in. "Nala wait! Deannar told me just before I jump in the fight, that this Kai was stronger than the other two combined. An if I'm right, those younger Kai's powers were equal to our super saiyan four."

"So, are you asking for us to forfeit this battle, an let my brother stand alone?" Nala says looking at her uncle who was staring at Alboki.

Supreme Kai Alboki only folds his arms, never loosing his smile staring back at him…

_["As Goku Went Over That Chilling Fact, We Can All But Wonder; Will They Be Able To Beat This Overly Majestic Kai? Well Just Don't Turn That Dial An Be Here For The Next Episode Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Ch: 16 **

**War Have Gods pt 3 of 5**

_["In Our Last Episode Goku Realized That The Southeast Supreme Kai's Powers Was Indeed A Force To Be Reckoned With. Because It Was Stronger Than Both Of His And Nala's Super Saiyan Four; And Nala Asked Him We're They Going To Forfeit Their Battle?"]_

"Not even close to that notion, but we can't beat him this way-" Goku pauses rubbing the pain his in stomach and then came up with an idea, "I think I know how to beat him Nala. I want you to transform into a super saiyan four in five seconds and then start your attack on him."

**From** a short distance away Alboki listens to every word.

"I heard that monkey-boy and guess what, even though I promised my brother to make this quick, but this is kind of fun. You can have five more seconds to your plan of defeating me-no, making it ten. I will not attack you until then."

"Thanks, but we only need five." Goku says disappearing.

**An** in five seconds while Nala stood alone, she suddenly transforms into a super saiyan four, an standing a distance away behind his brother. Northwest Supreme Kai notices and thinks to himself from a far, _("__Amazing, for an half-breed, that vessel she just transformed into contains more power than it should, but still; that saiyan Goku was correct. Even if he to could change into a creature like Nala, it will not be enough for my brother. So, what could possible be his plan of victory-")_

**In** the folds of time, Goku treads quickly threw, waiting for the right moment to make his move, but within those walls of time he stops in his tracks; for something was now blocking his intended path.

"Where do you think you are going monkey-boy?" a split form of The Southeast Supreme Kai asks unfolding his arms and then adds, "Looks to me like you were trying to move threw Dimensional-Time, to get the upper hand on me. Well as you can see…it did not work. The moment you vanished I felt a rift in time and I knew it could only be you."

"But how are you able to time travel?" Goku asks surprisingly.

"In truth we as Supreme Kai's are not allowed or have the means to open portals an walk threw time, but when you opened one and stepped inside, then the rules no longer applied and when you left the door open a fraction to long; I walked right in. Now if you would have stuck to the rules, you would have at least died next to Nala." Without a word Goku transforms and the radiant power of a super saiyan four once again rushed threw his body. In tenth of a second he started battling Alboki. And in normal time Nala battling his other split image and she is stuck hard in the face again but quickly recovered faster than she even expected to. An immediately returned a powerful straight punch of her own, sending Alboki reeling almost a half a mile back. With her arm still extended Nala thinks…_("__What is this? I hit him, but how?")_

**Within** the dimensional time fold Goku also struck his opponent, with a reverse back hand; making The Southeast Supreme Kai spin in a complete circle. And when he stopped himself standing ten feet away facing Goku, "What? You…you are not supposed to be able to lay one hand on me!"

"Well I did, tough guy."

"But how?"

"Well your Supreme Kai-ness, I don't mind letting you in on my little secret. I knew full well you couldn't freely travel through time nor could we beat you on your terms. So that's why I allow you notice me using the dimensional time-fold as a doorway. I wanted you to do exactly what you did…an that's split yourself in two separate beings. An in doing so, cut all that power you had in two, right down the middle making yourself; in hints...weaker than a super saiyan four…me. You see, that level of power you were on earlier I felt it once before. It was way back when Deannar transformed into a super saiyan six. An now you've split one six into two, three's and only I have the keys to opening the door for a way outta here. Making you…history."

When Goku finished, he quickly began his assault. He was punching and kicking Alboki Supreme Kai dozens and dozens of times, an as he did says out loud, "I just hope Nala is having as much as a fun time with you, as I am."

**One** walk threw time away Nala was beating the other half of the Southeast Supreme Kai senseless. His skills were no longer match for hers an from a distance…his head brother knew it. _("__Brother Kai you idiot, you fell for Goku's plan of defeating you. If you would have just finished those weak-links off in the first place, you would not have lost this battle. Oh well, you are of no use to me dead-")_ Just then, the head Brother Kai's eyes began to glow a bluish-green color and second later that same color surround both of the separate bodies of his brother; making him reappear next to him in his two separate forms bloody and beaten.

"Brother-" Alboki split-self on the right starts while the one on the left continues, "-my-" an as he finishes while merging his two halves into one whole, "-thanks for repelling me from the Dimensional Time-folds, now that I am whole again; I will teach-"

"You will do nothing-" Jaaken begins to say as he watches Goku reappear next to Nala, "-you were beaten by the saiyan and the female half-breed, your chance was had. Now it is my turn with the male half-breed-" The head brother of the Supreme Kai's finish saying as he looks pass Goku and Nala at Deannar while with his arms slowly unfolding starring back...

_["After The Head Brother Supreme Kai's Words; No More Was Said. Only A Staring Gaze Was Exchanged From The Two. Will Deannar Be Strong Enough To Take On The Last Remaining Supreme Kai, Whose Powers Can Even Surpass A Super Saiyan Six? Not Enough Data Is Known At The Moment, But Stay Right Here With Me For More Of Dragon Ball Z Forever."]_

**Ch: 17**

**War Have Gods pt 4 of 5**

_["This Is It Z Fans, An A Few Questions Remain…How Powerful Has Deannar Really Become? And Can His Brand New Powers Topple A God-Like Creature Whose Extreme Training And Skill Made Him Surpass Even His Late Grandfather And Aunt Heramiss Combined? I Don't Know Loyal Z'ites, But We All Are About To Find Out…"] _

**As** the last two warriors finished eyeing one another from a distance, they instantly appear twenty-feet away from each other, far from the others. An while they stood there, they began to talk, "So man-child of a Saiyan and Supreme Kai; do you really think you have what it takes to become a North Supreme Kai in this new age?" Jaaken asks calmly.

"Yes." Deannar answers with no doubts.

"An I…think not. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into or what you and the saiyan race have done to change the face of this universe and many others like it."

When the Northwest Supreme Kai's words were complete; Deannar noticed like his Uncle…that they were both being watched, "Huh?" Deannar says cutting his eyes from side to side.

**Back** to where Goku and Nala were standing, "What is happening out there? Why have they stopped chatting all of a sudden?" Nala asked

"I don't know Nala, but look at all of the other Kai's; they seem to be looking all around them into space at something."

"I have noticed this as well my uncle, but at what? I do not sense or see anything."

"Neither do I but all of their senses are well above our own. Maybe something is happening that's by passing our sense-range and not theirs."

Little did Goku know; he was right. On the spot where Kai Jaaken was standing. "So young Deannar, mixed breed of my late brother…you can feel and see them, yes?"

As Deannar eyes wondered, he could do nothing but marvel while Jaaken continued. "Yes, it is them; the very ones who spawned this universe along with us. They have personally come and have shown themselves to us, letting us know that we are worthy of their audience."

Deannar's head an neck slowly moved up down and soon all around him. His eyes saw a dozen or so, strange transparent giants floating in space; some just showed their heads and faces.

Then suddenly more appeared with a different darker shade of color, "The ones you see who just arrived are not of this verse. Like I said earlier, you do not know what you are getting into. The first ones you saw were the creators; we as Supreme Kai's serve them. An for our services we were granted powers far, far above normal men and granted a much longer life span. It was to be used to watch over this universe but not just to watch; protect it."

"Protect it from whom?" asked Deannar.

"Why the other neighboring verses-" Deannar looked at him strangely as he continued, "You see, humanoids were a lot like ants. And on a battlefield when the humans are at war, they did not even notice the ants when in combating one another on the field of battle nor would they not care if they did. The ants nor their homes means nothing and are trampled without remorse into the earth, and death comes for many them. Sometimes the human wars would be on fields which are so distant, that the battle would miss the ants' homes and they would live on going about their daily task without even feeling the earth tremble."

"So what you are saying is the creators are the humans and the humanoids are the ants, while space, being the home to the creators as the planets is home to the humanoids. Then what exactly is a Supreme Kai place in all of this?"

"Let us just say that the creators are Kings and we are their Knights. And eons ago they all agree that we will be their instruments to settle their differences. Because if they battled each other, large potions of the galaxy or entire galaxies will be lost. And that would be a waste of valued property. We as Kai's would protect our Kings land, meaning their area of space from invading verses soldiers like us. With powers and skills much like our own and sometimes the humanoids would get caught in our battles an die with their home world; not an entire galaxy. The vanquished Knight may or may not be killed, none-the-less his King's land is forfeit without further fuss.

That is why we could now have our chance at taking your life personally; your actions threatened a large part of this verse if not all of it. You were not battling a rival when the innocents of this verse perished, but your own kind. But that is another story; anyway peace has reigned for well over fifteen hundred years since that time with the other universes, so we as younger Kai's didn't earn experience in the field of combat. We did not physically know our strengths, for we did not have to use them on outside forces.

In time our little family scuffle aroused the-powers-that-be attention and Bibi-Dee's interference spurned ours. Nothing in this known verse was to even come close to a Kai's strength but Kid Buu's did. Four of our older brethren were nearly all wipeout for not being prepared. But we the younger Kai's learned from their mistakes and have pushed our selves to limits that surprisingly caught the attention of our creator. An to a Supreme Kai, there is no honor higher form of their recognition."

"I see…an the other verse creators? Why would they tread here?"

"It is not obvious; our creators allowed them access here in this single verse to show us off to them. To show the others what, their creations has become and that being much stronger than their own in theirs. So try not fall so quickly, nor to be too embarrassed when you are beaten by me."

"Hump. We will see." When the talking was finished, a light blue aura appeared around Deannar's body and then it slowly began fluxuating outward. Across the way from him, a bright yellow aura appeared around Jaaken's body, an it to began expanding outward as well.

**Over** to the powered-up super saiyans four of Goku and Nala, a bewildered look enters Goku face as his lips move. "N…Nala…can you…believe what we're feeling and what we just heard?"

"Hard not to my Uncle and if Deannar's powers…are this strong already, an has not even begun his true test. I fear Uncle…that we should both get ba-" And sudden before Nala could finish what she was about say, an energy serge forces herself, Goku and the other Supreme Kai's further away from the battle.

Goku and Nala found themselves floating next to the other Supreme Kai's. "What just happened?" Goku asked out loud.

"What just happened **monkey**, was the creators moved us all back to a distance out of harms way." Supreme Kai Alboki says crudely.

"Creators, they are here?" Nala asked straining to see.

"That they are young one. You and your uncle are strong, an have the abilities, but need many more years of training to do so."

A glowing see threw gray-circled dome about the diameter of Rhode Island was closed around the two soon to be fighters, sealing them inside from right to left.

Soon as the seal was complete, "Now half-ling, show me what you got." Says Jaaken as he charges in blur.

Deannar says nothing but acts. The two powers met in the center; from a far, they only looked like two tiny blue and yellow bright-tailed bug dancing around each other from Goku an the others eyes but felt the two bewildering powers shake the very space around, _("__After all I've been threw in my life, the enemies, the trials; my mind and body is still being caught off guard about what a new day will bring for me. I know Deannar, an losing not an option to him; he will win this one…but at what price.")_ Goku says to himself.

_["Final Episode, Deannar Vs Northwest Supreme Kai (B.K.A.) Jaaken…Nuff Said."]_

**Ch: 18**

**War Have Gods pt 5 of 5**

_["It's All Or Nothing Deannar, So Do What You Do Best And That's Taking Out The Trash."]_

**In **a stretch of seconds; to minutes; to hours and to days the two fought. They fought for their own morals of truth, demand and most of all balance. The universe of old is ending, and a new one in getting ready to be born a new. The ever-expanding vastness of space will need its head overseer, may it be Deannar or The Northwest Supreme Kai Jaaken. One will stand and the other will fall.

**Twenty-three** days of darkness has passed and Deannar was at Super Saiyan Six status with glassy-platinum eyes, hair and fur. Jaaken was on a level of powers similar to it holding strong and neither of them is cutting the other slack to regroup one another strengths.

In the past weeks, if one them leveled-up, it had to be instantly without braking or hesitating a punch, kick or power-blast. When a hit was landed by a punch or kick, the auras of the two will convulse brightly in a blinding blue or gold light.

Both of them from a distance looked like two flickering stars, but up close from inside the protective shell while still fighting without missing a beat, "You have impressed me boy, and I'm betting the creators are liking what they are witnessing; because they are still here. But this battle is starting to bore me. It has been four days now you have fought me in this form. Do not tell me that this is all you have to offer half-breed." Jaaken says with utmost confidence braking contact and slyly stares at Deannar with an squinty left eye and adds, "Or are you now ready to show me you true power, which you are trying so hard to hide from me?" Deannar shockingly gasped with wide eyes staring back at him with no words. "You really think you could fool me child? If you did not know, I was there at the moment of this last transformation of yours, hidden from sight and senses. Even at the power level you were on detecting the saiyan, your uncle Kakarot as you call him. Also you nearly perished from my sister's Ion Blast but did not, and with that near death experience literally makes you stronger then the last."

Deannar shocked expression is then replaced with a not caring stone-like look, "Surprised, that I discovered your proverbial ace in the hole I see. Get over it. The reason why I let our battle go on this long was for it to do what it was created to do…impress the powers-that-be and to show them my prowess. Now that you know this, it is time to say good-by."

The Northwest Supreme Kai then backs a football field away and spreads his arms an hand wide. Suddenly from that distance Deannar saw a glowing black aura flashed around his hands and almost instantly, two glowing black bolts of energy streaked fifty feet from his hands behind him. In three seconds more the two dark bolts collide with each other making an almost nothingness spark. _("What is this? If you are trying to set me up and think I am childish enough to rush head long into an already set trap; you are sadly mistaken, my uncle.")_ Deannar thinks to himself looking on.

"If you are trying to analyze my attack child, do not bother; it will be my pleasure to explain it to you as simply as I can-" Jaaken says as the point where the two black bolt struck together, began to grow spreading a black spot of nothing covering the stars up behind him, then continues while folding his arms, "-this on which you can see behind me is one of my finest attacks and I might add, one of my deadliest. You will soon see that there is no escape."

The black emptiness has now covered 40 meters in diameter and still was growing. Deannar knew that some thing was indeed wrong; he began feel something pulling him closer to the darkness an uncle. "What, an invisible force pulls at me-no wait. This is no mere invisible force, it is gravity an that could only mean that the nothingness behind my uncle which is steadily growing…is a miniature black hole."

"Yes it is, an you have just ruined my boasting rights. O-well, I should have been a little quicker with my surprised speech endings, huh? But you did not spoil it all for me, since this being a creation of my own design; the pull will not effect me."

The small black hole has now stopped at 100 meters but the gravitational pull was getting stronger and stronger. Deannar's body beginning to move faster and closer towards the black abyss unable to pull himself back. Deannar even tried the 'Instant Transmission Technique' by phasing out of place then back in trying to put himself back where he started, but it didn't work.

When phasing back in, he entered the same spot he left, _("The strength of this miniature star eater is formable. It is said that even light cannot escape its grasp. But this thing was not created by nature or the powers-that-be. There has to be a way to disrupt its ever-growing pull.")_ Deannar thought as he decided to put the power of light on this man made black hole to the test. So with a shallow dip into his power reserves powers up to another brand new seventh level of super saiyan. His body hair and tail now stood on end jet black, including his fingernails. Muscle mass increased thirty percent; physical power-times ten.

The transformation didn't stop his body from moving, only slowed it down for the moment, "So this was your secret weapon you held in hiding from me? Well as you can see…I am not amused. Nor impressed." Jaaken says with folded arms.

Deannar answers his over self-assured uncle only by rotating both of his arms in circular motion to the right, then to the left with relaxed fingers, "Super-Hyper- Nova-Kamehameya Wave times ten!"

When finished he dropped cocking back both arms and pushing them forward. A solid almost glowing white light shot from his hands directly at his uncle. The Northwest Supreme Kai easily avoided the twenty-five-foot white-hot wave of power and watched without concern as it entered his dark creation of death.

Deannar's attack went inside the black hole disappearing causing no damage; in fact it only seemed to make the black hole's pull even stronger, "That right feed my pet more matter, so it can quicken your demise. Or give-up and renounce what is mine by right and I swear to you that your life will be spared."

About this time Deannar was now fifty-eight-feet from his uncle, "Give-up? Not until all of my power resources is depleted and I lay dead." Deannar says as he reaches to the very core of his being triggering another transformation. His body began to grow and black fur began to cover. Within eleven second his body morphed into a giant saiyan ape and in this form held the rawest amount of power imaginable of his kind. This could prove to be self-destructing, if not used properly.

"Still not impressed, I am not. Even looking the way you do still do and with that fine spoken speech does not change the fact that you a nothing but a child in my eyes. Do your worst monkey and try an hit me or even fire more of that awesome energy at me if you wish. I am waiting."

"Your taunts means nothing to me my uncle, an by me firing that energy wave into your less than perfect creations was only to test its resilience for what I am about to do. An for this form I ware; simply put to your guessing…more power!" Deannar says with a smile showing his teeth. With the end of Deannars' deep monstrous voice, his ape-like hands began to glow dark as he stretched them along with his arms wide. Suddenly, bolts of white liveliness were released from his paws jetting behind himself; and within a moment notices a colorless miniature black hole of his own grew quickly. It soon began making a very powerful gravitational pull of its own.

Deannar's void was balancing out the gravitational pull between his uncles black hole, he then was able to move backwards. But Jaaken on the other hand began to feel the force of Deannar's attack pulling him from the foot of his very own event horizon. _("What is this, I am moving? The boy has mimicked my own technique and at the same time tricked me. He __**did**__ fire that energy blast testing my black holes integrity, therefore knowing what energies to use against me. But I must not be unsuccessful!") - "_I see what you are trying to do Deannar…now let us see who truly holds the most power!" Jaaken thought then screamed while increasing his powers to their max illuminating his aura even brighter.

The increase of power stopped Deannar from going back and made him move back forward again, "That we will see on who posses the greater will of power. And I see you are giving me your all, which was wise to do my uncle. But what you should have done was given me your best!" Deannar bellows as he too increases his powers even further. He tightens his large fist and makes his eyes flash on holding a glowing white glow.

With both powers raised, both beings were now standing on the doorsteps of there own creations willing nigh-limitless power into them. Ten minutes pass but it felt like ten weeks from the two of them from all of the straining they where doing.

"It burns, does it not boy? For it to cease you will have to stand down!"

"Not in this life, or the next!"

"You can stop being brave now child, you can also feel the strain of pain just as I. We are both at our limits; one will burn out before the other."

"That is true uncle, I do feel the ever-growing pain of strain, but I never said anything about this being my exact limits!" Deannar says with a staring grin.

Jaaken eyes then widens as he stares back into Deannar's eyes while thinking to himself, _("Does the boy bluff? Can his power grow even further than this monstrosity, which pushing my powers to their limits?")_

Just as Jaaken finished his thoughts he watched as Deannar's huge head dip into his chest then snaps back up showing his eyes now glowed a bright violet color. His body's white aura changed to light purple as well. An within a few moments Deannar's body began to shrink into another level of power…the ultimate level of his power.

He looked like his normal self but his white hair stood on end like he was transformed in to a super saiyan. He had a thin two inch strip of white fur was now seen on the under side of his left and right arm; from his wrist to his elbow. And with this change his black hole pull was over-whelming and began dragging Jaaken towards Deannar, _("His power…where does it all come from? Cannot…fight its tow.") _Jaaken thought, as he didn't stop trying to cease his movements with all his might.

**Within** twenty seconds Jaaken was now passing Deannar and his fingers an arms began to elongate and stretch into the dark chasm and as it did his black hole disappears. "Do you now understand uncle?" Deannar asked.

"That I do Deannar…now do what you must…and take position of North Supreme Kai, by continuing destroying me…with this most…perfect attack of yours." Jaaken says with a smile as his face began to stretch.

"That is something I would have done, if it was up to me." Deannar says as he wills his black hole to disappear.

The battle of lead Supreme Kai was officially over and Deannar was the victor. "Huh?" Jaaken said as he looks straight ahead watching the force field the-powers-that-be put up disappear. "I see, so I guess that means I will be needed."

"That you will, along with Uncle Kakarot and Nala."

"That would make seven, we will need one more to complete our set Deannar."

"I am pretty sure I can find a suitable candidate, but he will need a little more training my uncle." Deannar says turning his head to the left side and stares threw space in a certain direction past millions and millions of stars…

**The **scene at this time drifts threw space away from Deannar and his small crew to a large familiar planet where Deannar's thoughts are now locked on to. They were concentrated on a lone saiyan who stood looking up at the clouds and his name…is Brolly.

_["There's A New Verse Beginning And A Old One Is Ending. New Goals And Adventures Will Be Set In Motion In The Near Future And Spanking Brand New Levels Of Powers Will Be Reached. So Stick Around Z Fans For More Of The Action, But It's Bye-Bye For Now…Peace For Anyone Who yearns For it An Keep Your Hopes And Dreams High As The Cosmos."] _

**THE END**


End file.
